Two and A Half Women, oh, and Carlos
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Little Snippets and oneshots on the lives of the Manosos. From happiness to heartache, how do they live! Ratings differ with each chapter! This is just for fun guys, give a girl some slack, no money is being made from this, and oh yeah, it's a babe!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one of some light hearted fun(most of these snippets and one shots are light hearted) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I'm not making no money off them, please, spare a girl a break, she just wants to have some fun! T_T

OOCs, OCs and AUs abound, I'm warning ya!

Warnings: None.

Enjoy!

* * *

Two and half Women, oh...and Carlos

Skirt Chaser

* * *

"Where in the hel-heck did Tank put those figures," I muttered, as I went through a folder, frowning, "I swore I saw them here, five minutes ago, I can't be going that crazy…"

I swore under my breath and looked at the piles of paper on top of my desk, "I need to organize these papers when I get a chance, I swear they multi-"

A knock on the door had me looking up from my quest. I let out another noise and said, "Come in."

"Carlos," I felt a smile break out on my face as my wife of two years came into the office, holding a thin file and her phone, "I finished making copies of the yearly figures an-"

"So that's where those papers went," I got up and went over to my wife and kissed her deeply, "Stephanie, Babe, you're a life saver."

"I would hold your gratitude back for a moment, Carlos, I just got off the phone with the headmistress at the girls' school, we need to come in for a parent-teacher's conference this afternoon."

Oh great, what has Heidi, our youngest one done this time? I gave Stephanie a long look but then she chuckled and shook her head, as if she read my thoughts.

"It's not Heidi this time, Carlos, it's Julie who's on the radar," Stephanie had a mild look of disbelief on her face as well.

Julie, my Julie, were we talking about the same Julie who, though is a hell raiser can hide It and not get in trouble because of it Julie. The same Julie who never got in trouble at school because she couldn't be pissed to waste precious resources on teachers (her words, not mine.)

No…

Julie never gave us stress at school, that was usually reserved for Heidi, our youngest daughter, who was only 6 and already had the school down on their knees because of her brain. If Julie had to have a conference-

"Oh _Dios_, she's finally snapped and tried to burn the school down," I groaned, earning a laugh from Stephanie as she left me to my thoughts.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I wrapped an arm around Stephanie as we made our way into New Waters Prep, a private school that the girls' aunt had recommended (With how much tuition was, for both of them, this school better produce some top notch Manosos.) It was going past three and all the students were gone, save for a few that stayed late for clubs and other things. I had called Heidi's teacher and told her that Heidi was staying late, we would pick her up from her class after our meeting. Her teacher had giggled and said that she and Heidi would be in the Library, working on abstract equations.

Was there a help line for parents with children that IQs over 300?

Stephanie knocked on the Headmistress's door and a sharp, "Enter!" Had us walking into the headmaster's office, where Julie sat across from her.

Along with 10 boys her age and their parents. What in the hell did my daughter do?

Julie Manoso, my eldest daughter and child, was scowling at the surface of the Headmistress's desk, her arms folded and her eyes squinted. Oh she was pissed. I walked up to her and ruffled her short hair and sat beside her. I've been told by everyone who meets us that Julie was an exact carbon copy of me, from the brown eyes, silky black hair and the skin tone. She even inherited my need for getting into trouble as well.

Poor girl.

Stephanie sat on the other side of Julie and I leaned forward and asked, "So, what is going on, and what does it have to do with Julie and these boys?"

"Mr. Manoso, Mrs. Manoso," The Headmistress looked at us from over her glasses and sighed, "Some of the boys in Julie's grade have voiced some concern over a few actions you daughter has done."

Julie scowled louder and I rubbed her shoulder through her polo shirt, "_Mija_, what did you do, you can tell Papi, and I won't get mad, I promise."

"…"Julie looked away and crossed her legs huffing.

"If she won't tell you, then I will," The headmistress looked at Stephanie and I and closed her eyes, "It seems as though Julie-"

"She stole our girlfriends!" One of the little punks snapped, his freckled face red, "None of our girlfriends want to be with us, they only want to be with Julie!"

"What?!" Both Stephanie and I said this at once, looking over to Julie whose face melted from a scowl to a smirk, (The little hellraiser smirk too, ay dios.) I gave Julie a long look and said, sternly, "Julie."

"I didn't steal these losers' girlfriends, they came to me," Julie huffed and leaned back in her seat, tucking her hands in the pockets of her slacks, " 'S not my fault they suck as boyfriends."

"Miss. Manoso!" The headmistress gasped, earning a snort from my prodigy.

"Wendy sent me a note saying that I wasn't as nice as you, Julie, and that she was breaking up with me to be with you!" Another boy snapped, earning a round of agreement from the other boys, "You-you can't have 11 girlfriends!"

"Oh I can't?" Julie smirked at the group of boys, "Watch me.."

My daughter was a skirt chaser, that's why I was here and trying to defend her, she was out here, stealing girls from their boyfriends….

_Dios_, it was worse than I thought.

"Julie, sweetie, don't tell me you're doing this on purpose!" Stephanie gasped, looking at the girl beside her.

"Nope, I'm not," Julie smiled like a cat that caught its prey, "I don't do much, 'sides being my dashing self."

Stephanie groaned and covered her face, I wanted to do the same too.

"Regardless of this, Miss. Manoso, the boys and their parents are concerned about your actions, this form of bullyin-"

"My daughter is not a bully!" Stephanie yelped standing, "If anyone is a bully in here, it's these boys, remember how they treated Julie at the start of the school year and you all turned a blind eye away from it?"

Ah yes, some of the boys shifted their feet, they damn well knew what happened at the start of the school year. Punks.

"You can't keep using that card to excuse your daughter's actions, Stephanie," one of the moms stated to Stephanie, "Face it, your child Is a menace!"

"You take that back, you saggy cowtit!"

"Woah, saggy cowtit, I'm putting that one in the book!"

"Julie, _dios_, you better not!"

The room fell into chaos after that, there was shouting, mayhem and I'm pretty sure Julie put a whoopie cushion on someone's chair. The headmistress was about to blow a whistle but then the door opened and my youngest child, Heidi, her teacher and a group of girls came marching in.

"Your Honor, I'm here as my Sister's Lawyer!" Heidi shouted, her hands on her hips, "According to the 7th amendbent, she has the right to a fair trial and she's gonna get one!"

Heidi's teacher, Mrs. Goode smiled down at her and then looked over to us, shrugging her shoulders, "We were watching a film about policemen in class, you know how she is."

_Dios_, don't I know it…

My youngest daughter, a splitting image of her mother, stomped up to the headmistress's desk and placed her hands on the surface. Or, well, she tried to, but she couldn't quite reach it. She turned to me and whispered, "Papi, can you help a lawyer out?"

I sighed and lifted her up on my lap and she smiled at me, "Thank you, Papi," before looking at the headmistress, "Your honor, I have with me, witnesses, who will rebutt these dink's statement!"

"I'm Wendy," One girl stepped up, looking at us, "I did break up with Fred to go out with Julie, but she didn't ask me, I want to date her! She's nice, she helps me with my homework and stuff and when I talk about things I like, she listens! Fred, you don't listen!"

What in the-aren't these 10 year olds too young to be sounding like adults?!

"Yeah, I broke up with Timmy to be with Julie too, she's fun!"

A chorus of girls began to agree with each other and I looked over to Julie, who looked smug. I then looked over to the boys and their parents and watched as they begin to look frazzled. The headmistress groaned and said, "I think I'm going to talk to Jack later on tonight."

I knew what Jack she meant, and, she has the right idea.

15 minutes later, and 10 apologies later as well, Julie was walking out the office, trouble free and with a group of girls surrounding her. I had Heidi in my arms and Stephanie was praising her for being a good little sister.

"Ladies, you know that those boys couldn't hold us back, how about we go get an ice cream bar from the dining hall and I'll tell you what Stephanie called their moms!"

The girls shouted their joy and lead Julie down the hall, chattering about how Julie was going to pay for their frozen treats.

"Papi, can you pick up the tab for me, please, I spent my allowance on a new atomic fire cracker!"

I watched, feeling a ball of dread grow in the pit of my stomach and looked over to Stephanie, "What do we do about her?"

"I say, we let her enjoy her victory and give her a stern lecture about how many girlfriends she can date at once," Stephanie kissed my cheek and leaned on my shoulder.

"Hey, I wanna kiss Papi too!" Heidi leaned forward and kissed my cheek as well and I let out a rare sigh, watching Julie and her girlfriends flounce away to dining hall.

"Okay ladies, who want a Fudge Pop?"

End.

* * *

What will we do with Julie ~sigh~


	2. Chapter 2

Leaping Lizards, you all really like this story! Thanks! Enjoy the next snippet of their lives ^^

Warnings: Lots of Ketchup

Disclaimer in chapter 1!

Have fun!

* * *

_Two and A Half Women, oh...and Carlos_

_Chapter 2_

_No Fank You_

* * *

Stephanie has learned by now that despite being a certified genius, Heidi was still a little girl, a little 4 year old girl whose diet consisted of sweets and cheese and maybe the odd yogurt or two. Though she knew this very well, she couldn't help but try to add a little spice to the girl's palate.

"No fank you," Heidi pushed the plate of chicken nuggets away from her frame and pulled the small dipper bowl of ketchup to her instead, "I want ketchup for dinner."

"What? B-but last week, all you ate were chicken nuggets!" Stephanie ran a hand over her face, watching Heidi take a spoon and eat ketchup, "We have 10 bags of chicken nuggets that need to be eaten now."

"I don't like nuggets now, I want ketchup," Heidi finishes the small container of ketchup and then grabs the bottle and begins to squirt it in her mouth, "Mmmm!"

"Don't you want to be strong and healthy for Papi, when he comes back from Boston."

"Ketchup has all the vitamins and nutrients I need!" Heidi continue to squirt ketchup in her mouth, her teeth dyed red from the condiment.

"Come on, Heidi, these organic, cage free chick-" Stephanie started, pushing the plate to Heidi but Heidi was having none of it and sent the plastic Hello Kitty plate flying across the table on onto the floor.

" .You." She went back to eating her ketchup.

"Heh heh heh…."

"Julie, you be quiet!" Stephanie turned to Julie, who was eating her nuggets quickly, "Can you help me get Heidi to eat real food?"

"30 bucks, and I'm all yours." Julie said simply, finishing her meal, with a smile on her face, "I'll get her to eat all the icky food you want her to eat."

"30 bucks? Can't you be more realistic and ask for ice cream for breakfast?" Stephanie gawked at Julie, who shook her head and sat back down.

"30 bucks, take it or leave it," Julie grabbed her sling shot ("Where did you get that?!" "Found it in the contraband closet, you should change the location, Steph.")

"I'm not going to pay you 30 dollars," Julie sighed at Stephanie and then stood up and skipped off, "See ya later, Steph, have fun with buying all that ketchup at the store."

"More Ketchup please!"

"Did you just eat that whole bottle?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Julie was doing her best Muttley impression, as she watched Stephanie struggle with Heidi to eat some real food.

"Come Heidi, I made French toast, with extra syrup and whipped cream and strawberry milk," Stephanie pushed the plate of food to Heidi, who crossed her arms and turned her nose up at it, "Please, Heidi, Ketchup does not have enough in it to keep you full!"

"It does, I don't want dis, no fank you!" Heidi pushed the plate away and grabbed the bottle of ketchup, again to drink it right from the bottle.

"Heh-heh-heh."

"Julie, don't you have school to go to?" Stephanie turned to Julie, who finished her breakfast and was now watching Stephanie try to feed Heidi.

"30 bucks, like I said, and I'll help you…" Julie smiled sweetly, but Stephanie was learning a lot about Julie and that smile was anything but pure.

"Go to school, your father will be home in a few days, he can handle Heidi." Julie shrugged and hopped off the table and grabbed her bag.

"Kay, Steph, smell ya later!" Julie ran out of the house

"How about some pizza for breakfast?"

" .You."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Meltdown in 3…2…-" Julie started the countdown.

"Julie, Heidi is not going to throw a hissy fit," Stephanie looked over to Heidi, who stared down at the bowl of sugary cereal with absolute disgust, "It's Trix, all kids love Trix."

"Not the kid who's food pyramid has been dominated by ketchup," Julie shrugged as Heidi's cheeks began to flush, her bottom lip quivering and tears filling her eyes, "Oh baby, this one is gonna be a doozy!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Heidi wailed, grabbing the cereal and sending it flying across the room and over to the wall, "I DON'T WANT FISH! I WANT KETCHUP!, I WANT KETCHUP, I WANT KETCHUP!"

"Alright! Alright! Geez, I'll get you the ketchup," Stephanie ducked back into the kitchen and went to get the bottle of ketchup as Heidi's meltdown entered DEFCON 1.

The moment the ketchup bottle was placed in front of her, Heidi stopped crying, picked it up and began to eat it, with gusto, a smile on her face. Stephanie let out a growl and then turned away mumbling, "I can see him now, Oh, hey Babe, how were the girls? Julie is Julie, Carlos but Heidi has eaten 10 bottles of ketchup while you were gone? Babe, she's a kid, she needs real food, I know that but, whenever I try to feed her real food, she decides to become Picasso and toss it at the wall!"

"Heh-heh-heh-heh."

"Go to school Julie."

"It's Saturday!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie was at her wits end. It was the day that Carlos was due to return home from Rangeman Boston, and Heidi had gone through enough ketchup bottles to build a fort with. Even worse, she was starting to smell like ketchup. Ketchup for breakfast, lunch and dinner, how was she not hungry? Why wasn't she ketchup now?

"Julie, I'll give you the 30 bucks to help me with your sister." Stephanie walked over to Julie, who was sitting on the couch, playing her video games, "I'm tired of the dining room smelling like ketchup."

"I've rescinded my offer," Julie doesn't look up from her game, her lip in her teeth, "I don't want 30 bucks now."

"Oh, that' nice, you're-"

"I want 60 bucks and three items from the contraband zone."

"What?! No way, that's not happening!"

"Ketchup breath."

"…..60 dollars and one item from the contraband zone."

"Deal," Julie paused her game and then got up, going over to Heidi in the dining room. Stephanie felt something akin to horror fill her body. That was too fast, she accepted that deal too quickly, oh gods, Stephanie has messed up, somewhere. Stephanie groaned and followed behind Julie into the dining room. Heidi was sitting there, surrounded by food, her tiny arms crossed and her eyes filled with tears. She looked up at Stephanie and Julie and said, "I don't want any of this food, I want-"

"Hey, Heidi, if you eat all this food, I'll buy you that rubrick's cube you wanted, you know, the one with 15 sides," Julie watched as Heidi's eyes got big, "Yup, I'll buy it for you, but you gotta stop eating just ketchup."

"Okay!" Heidi nodded her head and pulled a plate of pancakes to her and began to eat them, kicking her feet, "Oh! I like pancakes!"

"Wha-wha-what just happened?" Stephanie blinked looking over to Julie who smiled sweetly again.

"I would like all 20s' please and I think the packet of Roman Candles you and Papi took from me," Julie smiled sweetly to Stephanie, before skipping away, "It's easy, Steph, she's a genius, you don't bribe them with food, you bribe them with genius things, duh!"

"I need a vacation," Stephanie sighed and slumped in a chair, just as the front door opened and Carlos came into the dining room, "Carlos.."

"Babe, I know you like to spoil the girls, but all this junk food will give Heidi problems." Stephanie felt her eye twitched and she turned to glare at Carlos, "Uh…"

"You got five seconds to get away from me, before I _drown_ you in ketchup." She hissed, causing Carlos to back away from her.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh!"

End.

* * *

Julie is an opportunist, Stephanie is going to learn that the hard way, throughout this series. Lols.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, enjoy! This is from Julie's POV

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Warnings: This one is sad

* * *

Two and A Half Women oh, and Carlos

Chapter 2

Understanding

* * *

Sometimes, in Julie's life, things happened to her and she didn't understand it much. She could recall the first time this had occurred. She had been playing outside in her sand box, digging for cat poop when her parents had called her into the house. They had some very important news for her.

"Julie," her mommy had pulled her in her lap and looked down at her with amber eyes and smiled brightly, "Papi and I found out some good news."

"Oh, the Swamp Monster is real?" Julie's eyes grew round, "That Big Foot is really my teacher? Oh, the dinosaurs still walk the earth!"

"No,_ Mija_," Carlos laughed, ruffling Julie's hair, "_Mija_, you're going to be a big sister."

Say what now?! Julie looked at her parents with visible confusion.

"I'm pregnant," Her mommy smiled and placed one of Julie's little hand on her stomach, "your little brother or sister is in here, sleeping right now, but in 7 months, they'll be here to greet you."

"Oh…" Julie wiggled her little fingers on her mommy's stomach, "Is my little brother or sister gonna be a monster, if so, that's cool!"

Her parents had laughed at her and Julie had laughed along with them. She was going to have a blast, being an older sister with her Mommy and Papi.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Julie's new sibling arrived early, very early and it had been a scary moment for the girl. She could remember her mommy on the floor, screaming in pain, her pretty amber eyes wide with shock and horror. She could remember Papi calling for help and she could also remember all the red stuff that stained her mother's pretty white dress.

She had spent the next few days with her Grandpa Newton and her Aunt. They spoiled her rotten and tried to keep her mind off her mommy, but she couldn't forget the look in her mommy's eyes nor could she forget all the red stuff that had stained the floor.

Several days later, her aunt took her to the hospital, and she was formally introduced to her sister. She recalled having to put on a mask and a hat and all this other stuff, to protect her sister from things that could make her very sick.

"She's so little," Julie had whispered, looking at the tiny blob surrounded by tubes and wiring, her little eyes taped shut, "Papi, why is she in this tank?"

"She's…three months early, she's not fully developed," Carlos had picked her up and hugged her close, "She has to stay in here for a while, if she wasn't in there, she would..she would go to sleep for a long time."

"Papi, why are you crying?" Julie whispered as looked up at her father, "Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy doesn't feel so good, Julie, we'll see her soon, okay?" Julie had never seen her father cry, he was a strong man, who never showed the enemy how he was feeling. Now, here he was crying and Julie wanted to cry too, so she did.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Julie's mommy hadn't been the same after the birth of Heidi, her new sister. Julie wanted to blame the new baby but Papi had heard her muttering this once, got this weird look in his eye. He pulled her to the side and said, in a voice that Julie had never heard before, "Do not blame Heidi for this, Julie, she didn't do anything wrong. Papi and Mommy knew that there could have been trouble, if we had Heidi, if you want to blame anyone for this, blame us."

Julie couldn't blame her Papi and Mommy. She couldn't blame them as her mommy, though she smiled and cuddled Julie, became weaker and sicker looking. She couldn't blame them for the sleepless nights they had, going back and forth to the hospital to stay with Heidi. Julie couldn't blame them at all.

Heck, she couldn't even blame Heidi.

She blamed it on something she only heard Papi and Mommy whisper about to each other, when they thought Julie couldn't hear them.

Cancer.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Julie didn't know what cancer was, but it sounded bad and her Mommy had it. When her Papi and and Mommy told her about it, she knew that they were very sad about it. Her sister had turn one when they broke the news to her.

"Mommy is very sick," her mother had told her, holding her close and stroking her short hair, "I have cancer."

"Cancer is making you sick?" Julie looked over to her mother and then to Papi, who held Heidi in his arms, "Can we cure it, is there any medicine?"

"Oh, my little Hell Raiser," her mother pulled her close to her bosom and wrapped her arms around her, "Cancer has stages from 1 to 5, Mommy has stage 4 cancer, stage 4 cancer isn't good, Mommy and Papi are looking into some things, but I need for you to be a big, brave, girl, okay?"

"Kay Mommy," Julie snuggled in her mother's warmth and wrapped her arms around her, or tried to. She could hear her Papi let out a sob and her mother shook around her.

She didn't like her Mommy being sick and she didn't like the fact that this cancer made her parents sad.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"She looks like she's sleeping," Julie looked over to her Aunt, holding her hand tightly, "Is she in pain?"

"…No," Her aunt looked down at her with a watery smile, "Mommy's not in pain anymore," She let out a tiny sob and let go of Julie's hand, "She's in a better place now," Julie watched as her shoulders shook and then her Aunt was walking away, her face covered with her hands.

Funerals, she didn't like them, Julie didn't like the…sad feeling that filled the room. She didn't like seeing all the grown ups around her so sad and most of all, she didn't like the fact that the funeral was for her Mommy.

Julie looked back at the casket, it's what her Uncle Lester said it was, and peered down at her Mommy. She looked like she was sleeping in a bed of silk. She was wearing a blue sun dress (Papi had given her that dress on a whim and she loved it to bits,) her hair lay in soft waves around her face and her hands were crossed on her chest.

It looked as though she was sleeping and not…dead.

She didn't like the word dead either.

"Juwe! Juwe!" Julie turned and saw Heidi in the arms of her Uncle Lester and they were getting close to where she stood, "Juwe, Juwe!"

"Hey, squirt," Uncle Lester looked tired, all the adults looked tired, she wondered why that was, "Okay, Heidi, here's your sister!"

Julie's sister, despite turning two was tiny still and always sickly. It didn't matter to Julie, she was the best sister in the world, and the fact that she could still carry her was a bonus as well. Julie took Heidi from her uncle and held her close.

"Where's Papi?" Julie earned a sigh and then Lester had led her over to where her Papi was, sitting, away from other people, looking out at nothing, "Papi…?"

"Pi-pi!" Heidi reached out for her father.

He looked over to the two of them and swept both Julie and Heidi in his lap and hugged them tight to him.

"We have to watch out for each other, okay, Mija," Julie's Papi had said softly to her, "We have to be brave and strong, for Heidi and for Mommy, okay?"

"Okay, Papi," Julie had recalled what her Mommy told her, in the hospital and she knew she had to be a big girl now.

"Mommy's little Hell Raiser," Julie's Papi smiled down at her and kissed her cheek, "Don't ever change."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Julie, I'd like for you to meet someone special, her name is Stephanie," Julie looked up from the plans she was making and looked over to her Papi, who was holding Heidi in his arms and gesturing to a woman close to them both.

Stephanie walked over to where Julie sat, in her Papi's office and crouched down, holding her hand out, "Julie, I've heard a lot about you from your Papi."

Julie looked at the woman in front of her and then to her Papi. He looked happy and he hasn't looked this happy in a bit. Not since Mommy. This woman looked nice, with bright blue eyes, and curly brown hair and a smile on her face. Julie looked over to her Papi and saw that he was looking expectantly at her. It had just been the three of them for a while, after her Mommy's death and it had been hard for them all. To see Papi happy and excited, it made Julie happy too and if this Stephanie made him happy, well then-

"All bad things I hope," Julie smirked at the woman and shook her hand, "I'm a little Hell Raiser, you know."

Sometimes, though, there are things in life that Julie understood 100 percent.

* * *

Awww, Poor Julie and Carlos and Heidi! Oof, there's more where that came from, stick around!


	4. Chapter 4

The Eccentric Aunt arrives! Enjoy

Warnings: None

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

Two and A Half Women, oh..and Carlos

Chapter 4

The Aunt

* * *

"Aunt Brittany is here! AUNT BRITTANY IS HERE!" Carlos sighed as Julie ran down the hallway and down the stairs, "I hope she bought my gift!"

"Auntie Be-be!" Carlos watched as Heidi came rushing downstairs as well, going over to her sister and hopping up and down as Julie opened the door wide open and launched herself at a short woman walking up the sidewalk.

"Aunt Brittany!" Julie hugged her aunt tightly and then moved out the way as Heidi jumped into her aunt's arms, "Did you bring it, did you bring it?"

"I did, you little Hell Raiser," Aunt Brittany held up a box, "1001 Legal ways to torment your enemies."

"YES! You know Papi and Stephanie wouldn't let me get this book, I knew you would get it!" Julie kissed her aunt's cheek happily, latched on her arm.

"I want a present too!" Heidi looked up at Brittany, pouting.

"Yes, yes, I got a present for you too," Aunt Brittany gave Heidi a box as well, "My Lil' Marie Curie Lab Set, you told me you were going through a chemistry phase, here you go, you two hellions enjoy your gifts."

Carlos smiled at the woman walking up to the front door, "Brittany, always nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, where's Steph?" Brittany and Carlos hugged each other and then walked into the house, Carlos closing the door behind them.

"Upstairs, she'll be down soon," Brittany nodded her head and then let the girls drag her off into their play area, chatting excitedly.

"Is she here? God, I look like a wreck!" Stephanie came downstairs, looking frazzled, "Do I look fine?"

"Babe, you look good, now, can you tell me why you're flipping out?" Carlos wrapped an arm around Stephanie's waist.

"You never told me that Brittany E. was your sister in law, she's just a world-famous fashion designer, you know," Stephanie tugged at her curls, stressed, "No matter how many times she comes over, I still look like trash."

"She's as human as you and me, Babe, trust me," Carlos chuckled, leading Stephanie into the play room, where Brittany sat primly, surrounded by the two hurricanes known as Heidi and Julie.

"You said the same thing about your father in law and I know for a fact, Newton Evanston is not like you and me," Stephanie hissed as she was led over to Brittany.

"So, Heidi, with your set, oi, is that real Uranium? Oh, with your set and my plans, we can hit the Dwight's house and break Richie's and Sean's legs!"

"I'm gonna study chemical reactions with it, not make up bad plans, I saw the professor do the same thing at University and I want to simulate the same-"

"Ugh, Heidi, Pi," Julie rolled her eyes and watched as Heidi stopped talking and begin to recite the number for Pi.

"3.14 159265358979323846264338327950288419716…" Heidi started off, and Carlos knew that she wouldn't stop until she went to sleep. It was the cutest thing he's ever seen and Julie took full advantage of it too.

"Stephanie! How are you," Brittany stood up and walked over to the woman and hugged her, "You look great! The girls haven't been too bad, have they?"

Stephanie looked over to Carlos and then to said girls. Heidi was still spouting off the figure for Pi and Julie was now pawing through Heidi's Chemistry set, "A year together and they're still showing me secrets," She smiled at Brittany, who smiled back, "What's with the surprise visit?"

"Came to see my girls and my brother and to share some good news," Brittany held up her hand and flashed the two a large rock on a platinum band, "I got engaged!"

"Congratulations!" Stephanie smiled and hugged Heidi back, "Wow, that's a big rock."

Carlos looked at Brittany, shocked. She was eccentric, mad almost, but she was a genius and gifted. She didn't let people into her life and people found it hard to get into hers. He wondered who the (un)lucky man was. He didn't even know she was seeing someone.

"You all know him, it's Lester, he's marrying me!" Brittany smiled brightly, "He proposed to me on our fifth anniversary of dating, I couldn't say no!"

"You and Uncle Lester are getting married?!" Julie ran over to Brittany and hugged her tightly, "Yeah, this is great news, does that mean you'll be moving up here soon?"

"Lester and I have to talk about it but, you'll be seeing a lot of me soon, oh Stephanie, I wanted to ask you a question," Brittany looked over to Stephanie, who blinked and pointed to herself, "Yes, you!"

"What do you need, Brittany?" Stephanie asked, as Julie hung off her aunt with glee.

"Can you help me…make my dress, I mean, I think it's bad luck, or whatever to make your own dress, and I have this idea but would love for you to help me make it!"

"I-I-," Stephanie started, shocked but then nodded her head, "Okay…"

"I wanna be your ring bearer," Julie demanded, earning a laugh from Brittany, "You gonna make me a suit?"

"I'll let you be my ring bearer and yes, I'll make a suit for you, Heidi can be my-"

A thump had everyone looking over to Heidi, who had finally fallen asleep from her Pi marathon. Stephanie shook her head and went over and picked Heidi up, "Well, I guess it's nap time."

"Drat, my brains fell asleep, guess I'll have to break those boys legs the old fashion way, with a big stick!" Julie was stewing her in glee when Stephanie grabbed her hand and led her out of the play room, "Oi, where are we going?"

"We're going to have a little talk about you and big sticks," Stephanie's voice drifted out the room.

"I'm a Hell Raiser, you can't keep me down!"

"Uh-huh, we'll see about that," Stephanie hummed as she led Julie away.

"Lester, my cousin, and you've been dating for five years?" Carlos finally spoke, he was shocked, Brittany never once spoke about a lover or his cousin at all, when she was around, "When were you going to tell me?"

"We had a lot on our plate, Carlos, when my sister was diagnosed with cancer," Brittany sat down and motioned for Carlos to sit as well, "You with the girls, it was even worse for you."

"Yeah but she was your sister, you two were attached at the hip," Carlos sat and looked over to Brittany, "You had a lot on your plate as well, if you hadn't been there to arrange the hospice care, the funeral-"

"I know, and….Lester was there as well, he was so kind and sweet, there were a lot of things going on as well, Carlos that didn't just deal with my sister and I know for a fact she never told you about it."

Brittany laid a hand on Carlos's and said, "When my sister found out that she had cancer, you were there, but you weren't there for the second check up. Daddy was and the doctor told them something that had her call me in the middle of the night."

Carlos did recall his wife calling Brittany late at night, frantic, "What did the doctor say?"

"He said that the type of cancer she had was genetic and that I could have it as well. We were twins, Carlos, so the chances of me having cancer was extremely high, our DNA was nearly the same," Brittany played with her engagement ring, "I got tested and found out that yeah, I had the same cancer as her, but unlike her stage four cancer, it was stage 2. Not good but not bad. There was only two options I could have done, Chemo, which would have put me out of commission to help you, my sister and the girls, or they remove the organ the cancer was in. At this point, the cancer was in a few spots, so, I opted for the surgery."

"….So, you're-" Carlos started, and Brittany nodded her head.

"I had my uterus and ovaries removed, and started on hormones," Brittany nodded her head, "I'm cancer free, and still am, Lester was there with me the whole time, and I made him promise not to tell you, my sister, or anyone about it. He was there before, during and after everything, he is such a good man, I guess good men run in your family."

Carlos chuckled, "He's a good man, when he wants to be."

"Yeah, we started dating after my sister went into hospice care, he was-is my rock, Carlos, I love him very much," Brittany smiled, earning a smile from Carlos, "I'm happy he's going to marry me."

"I'm happy he's marrying you as well," Carlos hugged Brittany and then let go of her, "Did she ever-?"

"I told her about the screening I took, I never told her the results, but I had a feeling she knew," Brittany shrugged, "She was funny like that."

"That she was," Carlos sighed and then stood up, "Come on, let's go grab the girls and take you out for dinner, to celebrate your engagement."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm starving," Brittany smiled and then walked out the play room, "I hope it's a steak dinner, I'll call Lester!"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Julie and Heidi's mother has a twin?! Gasp! Anyways, a lot more where that came from, smell ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, enjoy

Warning: Language

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy

* * *

Two and A Hallf Women, oh..and Carlos

Chapter 5

The Boy

* * *

I watched with growing dread as a little blond boy made his way over to Heidi, who was sitting under a tree, reading a book. The little boy stood in front of Heidi for a moment and then said something. I was too far away to hear what they were saying but, Heidi was now more interested in the little boy and not her book, (The Joys of atomic physics,) her little feet, kicking.

Oh no, not good, I'd rather the little boy push her into the mud than this. I groaned as Heidi smiled, dropped her book and ran off to go play with the little boy that dared to cross her path.

Carlos was going to shit bricks.

"Just step closer a little," Julie muttered from her hiding spot (under the bench I was sitting on,) That's right, ya dink, come a little closer, ha! Target locked, Roman Candles away!"

Shit, I had more important things to worry about than a little boy and Heidi. I sat up quickly and screamed as the Roman Candle Julie lit went off. Who was she aiming at, no, no! not the swans, shit, they weren't running away, they were coming to us!

"Oh no…SOS! Swans a-coming!" Julie yelped as she got up and ran away, the roman candle still firing away, "Tactical retreat! No! No, you flying freaks, not the butt-YEOUCH!"

I sighed and turned away from Julie's antics and just in time, watched as the blond boy leaned in and kissed Heidi on the lips. Oh god, a little boy just kissed my 5 year old daughter. Carlos was going to flip bricks!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, Heidi's locking lips, I'm telling Papi! Ack-away you freaks!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Young man," Carlos paced like a tiger locked in a cage, looking at the little boy before him, "Young man, my wife watched, as you kissed my daughter's lips, and then my eldest child said the same thing."

The young man was sitting on the bench of the park, with Heidi sitting beside him, both eating ice cream bars. I had freaked and Julie had called her father to tell him. I hadn't expected him to be at the park in less than 10 minutes.

"Well, punk, do have anything to say?" Carlos sniffed, earning a cackle from Julie.

"My Deda said that if I see something that I like, I should go after it, I only added the kissing part," The boy said, not shivering in his pants like the other kids would do, "Heidi is very pretty."

Heidi beamed and preened, and I let out a groan. Carlos looked as though he swallowed a whole lemon and Julie was taking out another Roman Candle, which I promptly confiscated ("Oi!")

"This is my little girl you're kissing, young man, I'm giving you a warning, you're not to kiss her again, got it?" Carlos looked down at the boy who had ice cream all over his mouth and was kicking his legs.

"Mmm-nope, I like Heidi, I'm gonna marry her," The boy smiled and then threw his ice cream bar in Carlos's face, hitting him right dead in the center.

"Ha! He'll be a good brother-in-law, the boys got good aim!" Julie laughed, while Heidi and the boy ran off to play on the monkey bars.

"It's harmless kissing," I tried to console Carlos and clean the ice cream off his face, "They might not even like each other in the near future."

"Hmph, says you," Carlos grumbled, but stayed still so I could clean his face, "Innocent kissing leads to innocent hand holding which leads to innocent sex!"

"…Oi, I thought you had to do foreplay first, before sex," Julie walked over to us, eyeing her roman candle, "Kissing doesn't jump straight to that."

"How do you know about sex?!" I looked over to Julie who shrugged her shoulders.

"Comprehensive sexual education," She smiled before she patted both Carlos and I on the arm, "Hey, don't worry, I've seen a penis, that thing looks yucky," she made a face, "I'll be back, I'm gonna go get revenge on those swans."

"We're going to need to go to the hospital after she's done with her revenge," I looked over to Julie and then to Carlos, who was looking at Heidi and the boy, "Uh…Carlos…?"

"He's too close to her," Carlos stomped over to the playground, "Innocent my ass!"

"Guess I'm the only adult today," I muttered as I sat down on the bench and watched my family. The idea that these three Manosos were my family put a goofy smile on my face.

"Neat! My arm isn't going the right way!" I covered my eyes and sighed, getting up and going over to Julie. I was right, we did need to go to the hospital.

How did she break her arm?

* * *

If anyone that knows me, knows who that blond kid is, I'm very predictable. Smell ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Enjoy! Oh, yes the blond boy is Diesel and someone asked about the cancer and it being genetic. Are the girls going to get cancer? Ehhh-I don't know, I have something brewing with one of them, so maybe...?

Warnings: light angst Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

Two and A Half Women oh, and Carlos

Chapter 6

Photo

* * *

"Oof," Heidi fell on her bottom, looking up at the top of her Papi's and Stephanie's closet, "I can see it…"

She went over and grabbed the vanity chair that Stephanie kept in their room and pushed it, with all her little might over to closet and climbed on top of it. She reached out with the broom stick handle and begin to push things down until finally her target came down as well, a thing of swiss chocolates that Papi had promised them for after dinner. It was after lunch now, close enough!

With her prize on the floor, Heidi hopped off the chair and went over and grabbed the packet of chocolates. She placed them to the side and then began to push all the stuff that fell from the top of the into the back.

She lifted up a heavy photo book and was about to toss it into the back but stopped, seeing a picture hanging out of it. She set the book down and pulled the hanging picture out from between glossy sheets and looked at it closely.

There, in the photo, was a woman, with skin like Heidi's, long curly black hair that flew around her pretty, smiling face and bright amber eyes. She was wearing a blue sun dress and was petting a horse, beside her Papi, who was looking on at the woman, with a content smile on his face.

Heidi sat down on the floor and looked at the picture, frowning. Who was this woman? And why was Papi hiding her picture in the closet?

"Oi, Heidi, what in the hell are you doing in here? Ya know Papi and Stephanie don't like you in here alone.

Heidi looked up quickly, as Julie walked into the master bedroom and looked down at Heidi, frowning, "I came after the candy."

"Ah, smart lass, I was going to do that at 2, when Stephanie and Papi were busy outside," Julie looked at the closet, "You see my sling shots and cherry bombs?"

"You know Papi doesn't keep the contraband zone in one spot," Heidi looked up at her 13 year old sister, "Hey, Julie, who's this woman?"

"Hmm?" Heidi gave Julie the photo and stood up, "Oh…oh, you don't-Papi didn't tell you about her? Didn't even let you have a picture...jeez, doing you wrong, punk."

"…Who is she?" Heidi demanded, her hands on her hips, glaring up at her sister, "Is she some side piece? How can Papi just cheat on Mom with another-"

"This is our mother," Julie looked up at Heidi, waving the picture in her hand, "You know Stephanie isn't our birth mother, right? Geez, you have three degrees in science but you still think Stephanie is your birth mom."

"I know she isn't our mom mom, whenever I go ask Papi, he goes silent and then walks off." Heidi and Julie sat down and looked at the picture, "I don't know why."

"Papi loved the shit out of her," Julie looked down at picture, smiling, "Grandpa Newton and Aunt Brittany didn't talk to you about her because they're waiting for Papi to talk to you about her, Julie handed Heidi the picture, "But, despite Papi being strong and shit, there's some things he's too chickenshit scared to do. Talking about our birth mother is one of them."

"…Why?" Heidi huffed, "I-I don't want to be in the dark about her, it's not fair!"

"Shut up, I'll tell you all about her," Julie looked at the picture in Heidi's hand and smiled, "Mom was cool. She encouraged my badassery, even at a young age, she saw my gifts."

"Well, if she saw you now, she would try to find you some original plans, come on, you're 13 not 9," Heidi smiled earning a hiss from Julie.

"Whatever, you POS," Julie huffed and then her face got serious, "Our mom was…amazing. She really was, she was an awful gardener, loved to eat her weight in chocolates, was terrified of spiders but loved snakes. She was the best mom anyone could have..."

Julie wrapped an arm around Heidi, "She loved the shit out of us too, oh, where'd you get this picture from?"

Heidi grabbed the photo book she found and opened it to reveal several pictures of their mother, their father and them. Heidi frowned as she picked up a picture of their mother holding her, as a newborn, "I can't believe I was that tiny and she looks ill."

"Yeah, you were one when they told me she had cancer," Julie flipped through pictures, each picture slowly showing how their mother got sicker and thinner, her full hair thinning out until she started to wear scarves , "Truth was, she had complications with her cancer when she was about 6 months pregnant with you. I had to beg it out of Grandpa Newton, you were underdeveloped when she gave birth to you and by that time and she had been diagnosed with stage 2 cancer. Papi thought that he was gonna lose both Mom and you. I remember when she went into labor with you…"

Julie had a far away look in her eye and Heidi had to shake her gently. Julie smiled down at Heidi weakly and continued, "You were…1 pound and 2 ounces, and spent the first six months of your life in ICU unit at the hospital. Mommy and Papi were always there, they never left your side."

"They didn't forget about you, right?"

"No, They always made sure to be around me, but-I was a big girl, I knew that long weekends at Grandpa Newton's house or Aunt Brittany's house meant that they wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. I came to see you all the time, I couldn't hold you though, only Papi and Mommy could, you still are a sickly little thing."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, like I said, by the time you were one, the cancer got worse, and maybe…about 9 months later, she died," Julie closed the photo album, "She uh..died surrounded by everyone, we didn't let her die alone."

Heidi looked down at the picture of her smiling mother and then held the picture up, "You take it, Julie."

"No-no, you keep it, so maybe, one day, when Papi's not too much chickenshit, he can tell you about her, I bet his stories about her are better than mine." Julie scoffed, her throat tight.

"Your story was good, Julie," Heidi watched as Julie's eyes filled with tears, "It wasn't chickenshit, please stop crying."

"Idiot," Julie pulled her sister close and hugged her tightly, "C-come on, let's go clean up this mess and take these sweets to your room and eat them."

"Can't believe she called me chickenshit," Carlos looked over to Stephanie, who leaned against the wall beside him, holding his hand.

"She's a good girl, Carlos, she only means well," Stephanie smiled, looking on at the two as they cleaned up Heidi's mess, "So, are you still chickenshit?"

"…No, she's nine, she has a lot of questions, tonight, I'll talk to her and Julie about her," Carlos sighed, earning a peck on the cheek from Stephanie.

"That's a good idea, now, come on, let's go and let them pretend they got away with the perfect crime."

END.

* * *

Julie is a good sister and daughter, when she wants to be :P


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, enjoy!

Warning: Language

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

Two and A Half Women, Oh...and Carlos

Chapter 7

Be My Valentines

* * *

"Julie, please be my valentines!"

"No be mine, I made you brownies!"

"I made you chocolate cupcakes!"

"I made you cookies!"

Julie turned her head, exposing the shaved side and her multiple pierced ear. She did a small hair flip for the patch of hair at the top of her head and gave the group of girls a dazzling smile, at 17, Julie was an expert skirt chaser and gorgeous to boot, the Manoso genes were strong in her.

"Ladies, ladies, thank you for the valentines, I'll tell you what, you can all be mine, Julie Manoso has enough love for everyone!"

The crowd of girls cheered and led Julie away, past her younger sister, who looked on at the scene with disgust.

"Ugh…what a cad, I can't believe I'm related to her," Heidi sniffed and unzipped her bookbag and began to take out her school books, "She needs a boot to her bottom."

Heidi couldn't believe the way people were acting today, it was only just Valentines day, a commercialized holiday, nothing special about buying over priced things and trying to buy the person you like their affection, bah! Why waste your time on things like that when there were equations to be looked at, problems to be solved, mysteries to be conquered, knowledge to be-

"H-Hey Heidi," Heidi turned around and let out a startled squeak at the person behind her, "Erm..how are you doing?"

"F-fine, Thaddeus, thank you," Heidi clutched her books to her chest, her cheeks getting warm.

"Call me Diesel, I hate the name Thaddeus," Thaddeus sighed and leaned closer to Heidi, whose cheeks got hotter and the warm fuzzies in her stomach began to buzz, "Erm, you look real pretty today."

"…you always say that, whenever you first see me," Heidi whispered, looking away from Diesel's baby blue eyes.

"Well, it's cause it's true," Diesel leaned back smiling, "Oh, heard about your 3rd PhD in Atomic Physics, congrats! What are you going to work on now?"

"Oh, I got a contract to work on finding a unit of measurement for Dark Matter at NASA!" Heidi's eyes brightened and she wasn't feeling shy now, "You know, this matter has been discovered for a while now and no one has thought about giving it a unit of measurement, pfft. Once we can unify it, equations and problems surrounding it can be solved and new doors can open up to us, time travel, space exploration, wormhole, the bending of time and real-you don't understand a word I'm saying."

Diesel's cheeks reddened and he smiled, "No, but the way your face lights up and that smile, I could stand here and let you talk about your work for days and be happy.

Heidi turned away quickly and fiddled with her locker, "I-I don't want to bore you, don't you-erm have a girl to give a valentines to, you have loads of girls who want something from you."

"Yeah, I do have loads of girls who want a piece of me," Diesel ran a hand through is long hair and smiled at Heidi, "I can't help the fact that I'm so cute."

"Ugh, you're such a pain in the ass, Diesel, you know that, you-" Heidi wretched her locker open and stopped short, seeing aa small glass vase in her locker, holding a single red rose. She turned to Diesel and blinked. Diesel chuckled and said, "I may have girls who want me, but there's only one girl I want to be my valentines, if she'd let me."

Heidi looked away and then nodded her head, "I suppose you can be my valentines, Diesel Vashmen."

"For good?" Heidi looked over to Diesel's with wide eyes, "I-I want you to be my girl, Heidi, for real, not that bullshit five year old play ground stuff. I want you as my woman."

"Th-that's a bunch of bullshit," Heidi sniffed, "I can't be your woman, I can be your partner, your equal, but not your woman, I'm not a piece of property."

"Okay, my partner, my equal, my other half!" Diesel whooped and then grab Heidi by her shoulders and hugged her tightly, "Gonna marry you one day…"

And the fuzzies and head came back with a vengeance. Heidi hugged Diesel tightly and then let go of him and looked up at his face, "Not to be a hopeless romantic but…promise me you'll marry me."

"I promise," Diesel swore his face serious.

"Good, you better, it's the only way Papi is gonna let us date."

Diesel chuckled and leaned down, his face getting closer to Heidi's. Heidi's eyes widened and then she closed them as Diesel's lips got closer to her own lips. Heidi was going to get a legit first kiss! She was-

A hand came in between their lips and Heidi opened her eyes to see her sister standing close by with the look of utter death in her eyes. Heidi had to admit, Julie had gone from being a little Hell Raiser to becoming a legit hell bringer. Whoever was on the receiving end of her death stare was met with pain.

"Beat it Casanova," Julie hissed to Diesel, who blinked and looked over to Julie, "Try to kiss my sister again and I'll beat you black and blue, got that, you little shit?"

Diesel slowly nodded his head and leaned back, smiling nervously. Julie turned him around and kicked him his butt, "beat it, ass fuck!", Diesel let out a yelp and ran off. She rounded on Heidi, "And you! Vashmen, seriously? I thought that playground crush was gone?"

"Like evolution, my feelings for Thaddeus have mutated and changed for the better, besides, he's hot," Heidi sniffed, taking the rose out and looking down at it, "And he only has eyes for me, which is more than you can say, Miss. I dated the whole volleyball team."

"I like open options, now come on, let's get the hell home, so I can snitch on you to Papi, he has this shotgun he's been saving for you, when the boys come a knocking!"

"Ugh! Why in the hell do you treat anyone that likes me this way?!"

Julie looked down at her sister and said, "I made a promise to someone that I would look after you."

"Who, Papi?! Sounds like him, is he paying you?"

"Worry you not, punk," Julie walked away from Heidi and continued on, "Come on, let's go, I want to see you get in trouble!"

* * *

Oh ho...Things heat up for Heidi and Diesel...might not be a good thing! Anyways, smell ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, enjoy!

Warnings: Sex and language

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Have fun guys!

* * *

_Two and A Half Women, oh...and Carlos_

_Chapter 8_

_What's Done In A Storm_

* * *

"Its just lightning," Heidi sits in the middle of her bed, curled around her stuffed puppy, her eyes clenched tight, "It can't hurt me, it's outside, I'm not fouching any metal, I'm not wearing a conductor, I'm safe in my bed and-"

A loud crack and a heavy roll of thunder had the four year old screaming into her puppy and stumbling out of the bed and down the hallway to her sister's room. Heidi opened the door and promptly entered Julie's room, "Julie! Julie! I'm scared!"

"No Papi…I ain't no snitch...never takin' me alive…" Julie turned on her bed and then Heidi shook her roughly, "Julie!"

Julie sat up quickly, looking around, "Where's the cannon?!" She blinked and looked at Heidi and then let out a yawn, "Heidi, what the hell? Wassup?"

"…." Heidi played with the ear of her stuffed puppy for a moment but an extra loud thunderclap from outside had her squealing and diving under the covers beside Julie.

"Lightning, thunder, storms? You're scared of those things?! Aren't you a smarty pants, where is your rational thinking?!" Julie growled, turning on her side lamp, "It's just a storm."

"A loud storm fhat's shaking the house," Heidi whined, grabbing onto Julie and holding her tightly, "Protect me!"

"Ugh, gerroff me!" Julie hissed but then laid on the bed, "Fine, it's just a damn storm, it's not like-"

Both Julie and Heidi sat up as thunder made the house shake and lightning filled up the sky. They turned to each other as a loud thunderclap filled the air along with lightning before the lights went out.

"AAHHHHHH!"

"IT'S DARK!"

"LET'S GO TO PAPI'S ROOM!"

"RIGHT!"

The two stumbled out the bed and over to the door. However, because Julie's room was a land mine, they tripped on things like shoes, sling shots, decapitated fighting dummies and burnt fireworks before they stumbled out into the hallway, making their way to their Papi's room.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Shh…" Carlos looked up from what he was doing with Stephanie, his eyes trained on the door, "I thought I heard screaming."

"I think you're imagining things, Carlos," Stephanie whispered, pulling Carlos back down on top of her, "It's just the storm outside, let's focus on the storm in here."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Carlos growled and then captured Stephanie's lips in a kiss, pulling the covers down, so that she could wrap her leg around his waist, "Of, feisty tonight."

"Mhmm," Stephanie giggled, arching up, "You were extra bad tonight, Carlos, whispering those things at the dinner table, getting me excited."

"Couldn't help it," Carlos laughed as Stephanie rolled them over so that she was on top, "Oh, Babe, shit.."

"Gonna ride you nice and hard," Stephanie moaned and begin to buck on top of Carlos, "Oh shit…yes…"

Though the side lamp was on, lightning illuminated the room and Stephanie was in bliss, riding Carlos and biting her lip, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Carlos reached up and rolled a nipple in between his fingers, watching Stephanie as rode him, "Dios, Babe, you look so fucking hot.."

The coupling couple looked up as the power went out around them, oh well, they didn't need the light. They kissed one another and then went back to pleasing one another. Stephanie arched her back and let out a moan she muffled with her hand and closed her eyes, constricting around Carlos. Carlos let out a hiss of bliss as those walls squeezed him tightly. Oh shit, he was going to come, shit, this feels so good, this feels-

Several things happened at once. The lights came back on, thunder shook the house and the door to their bedroom was flung open and Heidi and Julie came stumbling in.

"Papi, Papi the lightning and-" Heidi stopped short and looked at the two, "….you're naked!"

"GAHHHH ME EYES, I'M BLINDED BY STEPH'S PALE ASS!" Julie raged, covering her eyes.

"Julie! Heidi! What are you two doing here?!"

"Thunder scared us!" Julie grabbed Heidi and pushed her out the room blindly, "Nevermind the lightning the full moon in here is more scary!"

"Julie!"

"No! Things that should not be seen have been seen!" Julie rushed Heidi down the hall, "Heidi scrub it out of your mind!"

"How?!"

"We'll need to terrorize the Dwight brothers!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"What you two saw was quite normal," Stephanie placed two mugs of hot chocolate in front of the girls, "You know when two people love each other very much…"

"They get naked during storms and scar young girls by showing them your ass!" Julie took her mug and sipped from it, "Yuck.."

"One day, Julie you'll feel differently," Carlos chuckled, sitting down beside her and ruffling her short hair, "Now you know why I tell you both to knock on closed doors."

"Yeah, you might get a view you won't like."

"So…that's normal, you two, naked, in bed is normal?" Heidi blinked up at the two adults, "Oh…I guess that sounds right."

"You just wait until your 50 to do what we do, Heidi," Carlos looked at his daughter sternly, "In fact, wait until your married to date any boy!"

"Oi, what about me? Don't I get a stern lecture about the joys of singlehood?"

"You…" Carlos's brow crinkled and he looked at Julie, "You…I'm not worried about you, the last boy that tried to kiss you ended up with a wired jaw."

"Oh, yeah, heh, what a dink," Julie laughed, drinking her cocoa, "Anyways, Heidi we have to scrub that image from our brains by planning to ruin the Dwight brothers' day."

"Um…okay, what are you going to do?"

"I'm thinking the old fire ants in the pants, heh-heh-heh-"

Stephanie and Carlos shared a look over the two girls and sighed. Note to self, lock the doors, next time.

* * *

Lol, poor Julie and Heidi! Smell ya Later!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, Enjoy!

Warnings: Light Angst

Disclaimer in chapter 1!

* * *

Two and A Half Women, Oh...and Carlos

Chapter 9

If Wishes were Sitches

* * *

Julie stared down at her hand, her eyes wide and her mouth tightly closed, her face pale. She hadn't meant to slip on the wet sidewalk, she hadn't meant to slice her hand wide open on the sharp piece of metal that rested in the grass by said sidewalk. Julie sat up from her fall and stared down at her hand, which was now bleeding heavily, blood staining her shorts and the sidewalk.

It didn't hurt

_'It's okay, Julie, baby, it doesn't hurt-AH!'_

So much blood….

_'Dios, she's bleeding out! Move out the way, Julie!'_

Julie looked down at her hands and then to her white shirt, which was also being stained with her blood.

_Her Mommy's white dress, stained with blood, the wood she rested on staining with blood as well._

"-lie!"

_'It's okay Baby…I'll be okay…'_

"-ulie!"

_'I-I'll be okay-it doesn't hurt now…jus.._'

"-ULIE-"

_'Just a bit cold….'_

Someone was screaming, she didn't know who was screaming. It sounded horrible, like they were dying. Why weren't they stopping? The screaming sounded like it hurt!

"Julie! Julie!" Carlos shook his screaming daughter, why wouldn't she stop screaming? "Julie, it's okay, Julie!"

Stephanie was by his side as well, ripping up her jacket and wetting it with her water to wrap Julie's wounded hand up tightly. She moved out the way as Carlos pulled Julie back and splashed the rest of Stephanie's water on her face.

That did the trick, Julie stopped screaming and was now panting, tears in her eyes and her frame trembling. She wasn't looking at them but, her eyes were wide open, the pupils blown. Carlos cursed and lifted his eldest daughter in his arms. He knew how she was with blood.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital," Carlos looked over to Stephanie, holding Julie close, "It looked like a deep cut, she's going to need stitches."

"Okay, I'll stay here with Heidi and the others," Stephanie picked up the crying Heidi and held her tight, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so," Carlos leaned in and kissed Stephanie and Heidi, "We'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie rubbed Heidi's back as Carlos made his way to the car. She had been shaken as well when Julie began to scream bloody murder. Stephanie let Heidi cry in her shoulder before taking her back to the waiting group.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"It's been a while since she's freaked out like that," Carlos mused, running a hand through his hair and looking over to the person beside him, "I thought she was dying."

"I guess because she hasn't had a trigger like that in a while, it was a big one," Tank looked down at Julie, her injured hand had needed stitches and had to get a few rounds of shots as well. The first shot had her back to her old self and the last three shots had her spitting mad and whipping out the arsenal of curse words she knew.

"Yeah, she's been extra careful when it comes to cuts and blood, this one was out of the blue," Carlos sighed, "I don't want to call the therapist, but if I have to.."

"You two should talk it out before calling her, you might be able to defuse the situation before then," Tank looked at the man and then to Julie, who was slowly waking up, "Oh, look, the hellion has risen from the land of dreams, I should escape before she decides that I'm an easy target."

That's right, Uncle Tank, you better run, got some eggs with your name on it," Julie muttered, opening her eyes and turning to Tank, "Stupid nurses, putting me to sleep."

"You had one running out in tears," Carlos smiled as Julie sat up, "I gave them the green light to knock you out."

"Hmph, mean," Julie didn't object to Carlos pulling her into his arms, instead she curled into him, "…."

"Wanna talk about it?" Carlos asked, running his hand through Julie's hair, "I'm a good listener."

"….I triggered myself," Julie muttered, looking down at her bandaged hand, "How bad was the cut?"

"Really bad, lost a lot of-" Carlos started but he went silent, "It's been awhile since you had an episode, last one was when we watched the Shining and the elevator scene."

"…." Julie gripped her father's shirt tightly and whispered, "I wish blood didn't affect me the way it does, it makes me look like a wimp."

"You experienced something traumatic, you get a free pass," Carlos kissed the top of Julie's head, "Anyone that gives you flack for it, is going to get an earful from me."

"….she almost died that night, didn't she?" Julie looked up at Carlos, with tears in her eyes, "I just remember her cooking, and then she was on the floor, screaming, and the blood, all that blood."

"She did," Carlos nodded her head, "We almost lost your mother and Heidi that night."

"How did you feel when that event was occurring?" Julie sat up, now interested, "If it scarred me, it must have maimed you."

"…I guess it did," Carlos looked at the wall, playing with a lock of Julie's hair, "Her screams, I can still remember them. She was screaming so loudly, in some much and then she was getting weaker, she was bleeding out too fast. Her silence was what scared me the most, when she went silent and passed out from blood loss, I thought she had died then and there. I thought Uncle Bobby couldn't come fast enough and-I thought she was gone."

Carlos looked down at Julie and smiled softly, "Blood scares me a little too, because of the same thing."

"Sometimes, I wish I wish I was Heidi. She didn't really know Mommy, didn't see her suffer like we did. She's latched on to Stephanie and-I know you want me and her to connect but-she's not mommy. She's nice and all that, but she's not my mom."

"I know, and you shouldn't say that you wished that you had no memory of your mom. You were special enough to get her love and to remember it. Though I know Heidi loves Stephanie, there's a hole that Stephanie can't fill. She's asking questions that I'm not ready to answer, I'm scared to open those wounds again."

"You scared?" Julie scoffed, "Yeah right."

"I am scared, I may be a brave guy, but even brave guys get scared of something," Carlos looked down at Julie, "Do we need to call the doctor?"

"…No…" Julie mumbled, looking away, "….okay, yeah, let's go talk to her, together, okay?"

"Alright, together," Carlos hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek, "Ready to go back to the party?

"Yeah, you think Ms. Plum is gonna be pissed I ruined her Easter Party?"

"If she is, Stephanie will put her in her place," Carlos pinched Julie's cheek, "Come on, we'll stop on the way back and get some ice cream and fireworks."

"Sweet!"

End.

* * *

Even Little Hell Raisers have their weaknesses. Smell Ya later!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, enjoy! This story is rolling fast!

Warnings:offensive language and violence

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

Two and A Half Men, Oh...and Carlos

Chapter 10

The Bodygaurd(?!)

* * *

Heidi watched from her perch by the school door as Julie stomped past her, her face dark and her hands balled up into fist. She moved out the way of her sister as she flung the school door opened and then slammed it shut.

What in the heck made her so angry? Heidi looked at the abused door and then turned, hearing laughter. It was a group of boys and girls, not a big one, but it was a sizeable one, cracking jokes.

"You see that faggot, she thinks she's all hot shit, but she's nothing but a faggot, how can anyone like her?" One boy laughed while the others joined him in the laughter, "Fucking faggot dyke.

Heidi narrowed her eyes at the group and then calmly got up and walked into the school. She had a sister to find.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Heidi," Julie snapped at her 8 year old sister, her cheeks hot, "It's nothing, they're always like that, a bunch of dicks."

"Aren't you going to tell Papi and Mom?" Heidi wouldn't back down, much to Julie's annoyance, "They'll do something about it?"

"And get labelled a fucking snitch, no, they'll give up on me soon, they always do," Julie sighed, sitting down on the floor beside Heidi, "Don't worry."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The bullying didn't stop, in fact, it got worse. The group actively sought Julie out, calling her names, making her drop things and, to Heidi's growing concern, the teachers didn't stop it. One of them watched as Julie was subjected to verbal abuse and didn't step in to stop!

And Julie? She took in all in stride, raging on the inside, from what Heidi could see. Though it was putting more stress on the girl than Heidi could care to see.

And it was affecting her home life as well.

"Julie you didn't eat your peas," Carlos commented to his eldest daughter, who was playing with the offending items, her eyes downcast, "You won't get any ice cream if you don't eat them."

"I don't want peas and I don't want ice cream," Julie put her fork down, crossing her arms, "I think I'll just go to bed."

"Mija, is something bothering you, you know you can always-" Carlos started but Julie stood up quickly, grabbed her plate and tossed it at the wall, her eyes full of fire and rage.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Papi, now, ground me for the fucking mess, so I can fo up to my room and go the fuck to sleep," Julie snipped, her chest heaving.

"….I think it's best if you go upstairs to your room," Stephanie looked over to the standing girl, her hand on her chest, "You're grounded until further notice."

"Good," Julie glared at them all and then stomped upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut.

"What are we going to do about Julie?" Carlos spoke softly to Stephanie later on, "I understand she's 12…maybe it's hormones?

"I don't know, maybe, she's gotten so secretive, I'm concerned, she hasn't cracked a joke, or used a firework in ages."

"Maybe we should make an appointment for her to the therapist."

Heidi sighed and closed her Chemistry book. She needed to talk to Papi and Stephanie about Julie and the school. She walked out of her room and over to her parent's room and knocked on the opened door, "Papi, Mom, can we talk?"

Stephanie and Carlos were sitting on the bed, voicing their concerns about Julie. Carlos smiled at his youngest daughter and motioned for her to join them on the bed, "Sure, Bella, what do you need to talk about."

"I know why Julie is acting out, please, don't tell her I told you, but she's being bullied in school, the kids call her mean things, like faggot and dyke and they push her around and they're threatening her with bad stuff and the teachers aren't doing anything about it, and I know there's some code about not snitching but Julie's sad and I hate it when my sister's sad and-" Heidi ranted but then Carlos placed a finger on her mouth.

"Shh," He looked at the small girl, "That's all I needed to hear, thank you Heidi, you're a very good sister, Stephanie and I will take care of it tomorrow morning, okay?"

"…kay…" Heidi smiled, hugging the two, "Thank you both."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You told them?! Why did you tell them?" Julie snapped, nursing a black eye, much to Heidi's horror, "Look what those shits did to me, they're going to be relentless now!"

"I-I was just trying-" Heidi started but Julie pushed past her.

"Stop trying, Heidi, you might be book smarts but you're not street smarts!" Julie huffed, "Now I have to spend my days at school hiding, thanks!"

Heidi bit her lip and then looked away, how could she help her sister out now? She didn't like the way Julie was acting and she wanted her sister back, now.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Look who it is, it's the fucking faggot!" The group where at it again, messing with her sister, "Come here, I didn't blacken your eye good, let me fix it."

Heidi had had enough. Fuck those kids, fuck the school and fuck getting in trouble. She calmly slipped off one of her Mary Janes, pulled off her knee sock, walked over to the school's garden, picking up rocks and slipping them in her sock. She spun her rock filled sock around a few times, tied the end of it up and walked over to the group of kids bullying her sister, her eyes zeroing in on the ring leader.

Fucking Piece of shit! She swung her sock around and tagged the boy in the face, sending him falling to the ground, crying in pain.

"FUCK YOU! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Heidi began swinging the rock filled sock around, hitting her targets with deadly aim, "TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PEE BLOOD FOR A WEEK!"

"Heidi!" But Heidi was not having none of it, she was seeing red from rage and was running on pure adrenaline now.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" She screeched, bringing the sock filled rock down on the kids

"HEIDI!"

She wanted these kids to suffer, to feel the pain they made Julie did. She wanted them to-

Heidi blinked as the rock filled sock was snatched from her hands and she was grabbed as well. She turned and saw Julie and Diesel, Diesel holding the sock, oh…it was covered in blood, the blood of those assholes...good. Julie was holding her arm and dragging her away.

"Come on, Heidi, we gotta go before the other students show up!" Julie led her sister away.

"You snitch and I'll let her come back and finish the job!" Diesel shouted to the injured group, "Come on, let's go to lost and found and get you a pair of socks, I'll get rid of this."

"Holy shit, I didn't know you had that rage in you, Heidi," Julie looked at her sister, impressed, "I don't think-"

"If someone else-" Heidi whispers softly, looking at her sister, "Touches you, or makes fun of you like that again…I'm taking your brass knuckles to their face…."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Julie whispered, looking over to Diesel who looked pale, "C-come on, let's go hide it out…"

"You have brass knuckles?" Diesel looked over to Julie as they got rid of the rocks and socks in somebody's trash can, "Neat!"

The beating the kids received flew around the school, Julie was back to normal self, since those bullies were too afraid to pick on her or tell who beat them up and Heidi, well, she was just happy that her sister wasn't being picked on. Just because Julie was protecting her, doesn't mean she couldn't protect Julie as well.

End.

* * *

Carlos and Stephanie are worried about Julie? They should be worried about Heidi, cause she can snap! Smell ya later!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, enjoy!

Warning: This chapter is like...crack, lols. Oh and Language.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

**_Two and Half Women, Oh...and Carlos:_**

**_DUNGEON CRAWLER EDITION_**

* * *

"Thank you Maxim, for watching the girls for us!" Stephanie waved to the tall man, who waved back, "We'll be back in a few days!"

"No problem, Steph, Carlos, I'll make sure Diesel doesn't kiss Heidi!" Maxim boomed, making Carlos hiss as he pulled out the driveway, "And I'll make sure Julie behaves herself."

"I'd like to see you-urgh…" Julie let out a groan as Maxim lifted her up with ease with one hand and shook her lightly, "…Okay…you win, I'm getting dizzy! You 6'11 monster!"

"S'what I thought," Maxim looked down at Heidi and Julie before smiling brightly, "Now, let's go spend the weekend having a crap ton of fun! Look at what I got!"

Diesel, Heidi and Julie scuttle closer as Maxim pulled out four tickets, "I got us four VIP tickets to the annual Daredevil Fair!"

"OH! The fair where we can use a real life grenade launcher?"

"The fair with the hardcore lab, filled to the brim with enough chemicals to flatten the West Coast?"

"The fair where we can eat all the food we want for free?!"

"That one an only fair, I got us tickets and we are going to have a hell of a time there tomorrow!" Maxim boomed again, causing the three children to cheer along with him, "Now! Let's order pizza and eat like there's no tomorrow!"

"Yeah!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Ugh, my back," Maxim groaned as Heidi rolled off the couch and onto his back, "For a seven year old, you're awfully heavy."

Maxim pulled Heidi off him and sat up, sniffing at his shirt and frowning at the smell of pizza sauce, "Yuck.." He got up and walked over to the kitchen and stopped hearing something hard hitting the window, "Huh?"

Maxim's eyes widened and he went over to the window, "What…WHAT….WHAT?! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Where's the-NO!" Julie ran up to Maxim and joined in his screaming.

"Huh, why are you-" Diesel looked inside the kitchen and then began to join in the screaming.

"Oh, look, it's raining!" Heidi clapped her hands, excited.

"We can't launch grenades in the rain!"

"We can't eat food in the rain!"

"We can't do anything at the Daredevil Fair in the rain!" Maxim wailed, grabbing at his hair, "I spent 1600 bucks on these tickets!"

"Huh, why's everyone crying, it's raining, you know we've been in a drought for-" Heidi started but Julie slapped her upside the head, "Ow!"

"Dingus, we can't go to the fair in rain like this!" Julie snarled, looking down at her sister, "No dangerous laboratory!"

"Oh…." Heidi opened her mouth wide,inhaled and then cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Five minutes later, all four of them were in front of the TV, watching the weather channel.

"Unless you're a duck, going outdoors is a no-go. Torrential rains and storms all day, and on another note, the Daredevil Fair has been cancelled and all tickets sales are final, no refunds folks."

"How dare you say that to me, 1600 bucks down the drain, I'm getting my lawyer and-" Maxim got up and grabbed the TV, raging in Russian.

"Oh no, not again," Diesel sighed, watching as his father pulled the cords out of the TV.

"What in the hell is your dad doing, Vashmen?" Julie pushed Heidi back, watching as the TV came off the stand hook, "Seriously, your dad is on a rampage, is he about to chuck the TV across the room?!"

"Uh..maybe not-no, not across the room," Diesel sighed as Maxim lugged the TV across the room, slide the side door open and tossed the TV out the house, the three children wincing at the sound of the TV breaking outside in the rain, "That's a first…."

"Take that, you-oh shit, I just threw the TV out in the rain…" Maxim groaned, covering his eyes, "W-what in the hell was wrong with me?!"

"Oh…Momma Vashmen is gonna get you!" Heidi giggled as the three children stood near the side door, "She liked that TV."

"We're not going to tell her, alright?" Maxim looked over to three children, "Right….?"

"I don't know…maybe I need something to stuff my pockets with…" Julie looked over to Maxim, "Keeping Momma Vashmen in the dark ain't cheap."

"Son of a gun, I forgot I have Julie Manoso in my house," Maxim sighed and then placed his hands on his hips, "How Much?"

"I'll keep this deed over your head for a while, what I want isn't here, yet." Maxim groaned and Julie cackled.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

With the TV now out of commission and the trip to fair cancelled, our three young characters were left with nothing to do. Julie sat upside on the couch, contemplating her next strike against Diesel. Diesel lay on the ground imagining kissing Heidi and Heidi was in a side closet, looking for treasure.

"Ugh….Diesel amuse me," Julie looked over to the boy who laid out on the floor, with his pillow covering his face, "I'm bored!"

"I can kiss Heidi in front of yo-"

"I'll beat you black and blue." Diesel wilted under Julie's glare, "I mean, I think I got some toys…"

"Boring!" Julie sat up on the couch and crossed her legs, looking around the posh looking living room, "Bah, this looks like it came right out of an Ikea store, why is your mom so fancy?"

"I don't know," Diesel said, sitting up, looking at Julie, "Why are you a mean spirited girl?"

"Wanna knuckle sandwich you-" Julie started but the sound of tumbling boxes had her and Diesel looking over to a closet, "Ghost?"

"Nope, ghosts aren't real, it's just me," Heidi stumbled out of the closet, holding a worn leather case to her chest, "Look at what I found, it's a cool thing, called Dungeon Crawlers, what do you suppose it is?"

"I don't know," Diesel got up and went over to Heidi, looking down at her find, "Looks like a game, wanna play it?"

"Looks like it's going to be complicated, I'm in," Julie rolled off the couch and over to the two, "Well, let's take it to the table and crack that baby open, I want to see what's inside of it!"

The three raced over to the table and opened the case to reveal a book, a board, a multitude of dice in a range of different colors and shapes, and notebooks, lots and lots of notebooks.

"What the hell kind of game is this?" Julie sighed, opening the book that had a group of people on it, posing, "Ugh, it's one of those table top games, only nerds play this type of games!"

"Hey, my old Dungeon Crawler game, man, I remember my time in college, playing this game! I was Dungeon Master for 9 years!" Maxim walked into dining room and over to the children, "You guys gonna play? You're going to need a Dungeon Master, I'll be Dungeon Master!

"Figures it was your game," Julie sighed but then she looked over to the man, "How do we play?"

"Well, I can help you all pick a character, stats, special moves, etc," Maxim sat down, "There's the Warrior Class, The Mage Class, the Thief Class and the Healing Class. Major note here, the healing class is the most important-"

"I wanna be a warrior!" Julie slapped the table, hard, "I wanna have a sharp axe and bombs!"

"I want to use magic and a bow!" Diesel picked up one of the twigs that rested in a vase and pointed it in the air, "Fire and lightning!"

"And I want to be a healer, cause, logically, that's the best class to be, I don't fight!" Heidi smiled brightly.

"….Erm…sure, why the heck not," Maxim sighed, opening the playing book, "Okay, pick out cool names, and we'll go from there!"

The three children whispered amongst each other furiously before they turned to Maxim and nodded their heads. Maxim nodded back to them, "Okay, kids, what are your names?"

"I am Badass The Bomber!" Julie punched her chest, looking smug, "The Best heavy weapons person east of Narnia!"

"I am McCool Spell, the leading world class, elven mage!" Diesel stood on his chair, but Maxim pulled him down.

"And I am Heidi! Heidi the Healer!" Julie and Diesel groaned at Heidi's name but Heidi would not be swayed,so Heidi the Healer she stayed.

"Warriors and Healer, are you all prepared to face adventures, go on quests and hunt for treasures?" Maxim asked, his voice getting serious as he put on a warlock hat ("Oi, where did you get that?") "Yes? Then let us go, the world of Starsia awaits us!"

TBC….

* * *

And thus, their quest begins! Smell Ya Later


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, Enjoy

Warning: Dungeon Crawling, proceed with caution

Disclaimer in chapter 1, have fun!

_Story mode looks like this_

* * *

Two and A Half Women, oh...and Carlos:

**DUNGEON CRAWLER EDITION PT.2**

* * *

_"This the place?" The battle harden warrior grunted, looking up at the mouth of the dangerous looking cave, "Huh, doesn't seem too bad."_

_"From what the traveling Dwarven Merchant said, treasure beyond our imagination lies in there, waiting," The Elf, a dashing, handsome tall, hulk of an elf, with blond hair and a full beard-_

"Wait a minute, I call haxx," Julie looked up from the board and over to Diesel, glaring, "Elves can't grow facial hair!"

"They can too!" Diesel glared back, "Deda?"

"No, they cannot," Maxim looks up from the propped storyline, brow crinkled. "Julie is right, how'd you know?"

"Lord of the Rings, duh."

"Genetic defect!" Heidi shouted, looking over to Diesel, "His elf could have a genetic defect!"

"Deda?"

"I'll allow it, but you have to roll for it, and it's going to have to be a pretty high number, looking at 19 and up."

Diesel grabbed the 20 sided die and rolled it, whooping when it landed on 20, "McCool Spell has a full beard!"

"Fine, fine, whatever!"

_Erm- where were we, oh yes…the elf played with his beard for a while before turning to the last member of the party, "Kind, lovely, darling-"_

_"What it bud, that's my kin you speak highly of…" The warrior flexed their muscles. _

_"Heh-heh, Healer, what do you think? Shall we go inside and look for treasure?" The Elf looked at the short healer, with a smile on his face. _

_The kind-hearted and pure-hearted healing mage from an ancient tribe of healers looked at the two in her party and-_

Maxim looked over to Heidi, "Oh, there's a blurb here, it says, 'This branch of healing mages are gifted with insight, and are able to reveal people's true intentions, This grants you a boost, when it comes to reading enemies and strangers alike but only you can see them, you have to interpret to the others."

Heidi sipped her juice box, "Did I read the Merchant's intentions?"

"Yes, his intentions are not pure, downright dangerous, they are," Maxim doesn't look up, "You have to roll the dice. Any number between 1-10 means that you will misinterpret the intention, 11-20 you will interpret these intentions perfectly."

Heidi grabbed the 20 sided die and then rolled it, "…"

"A one? Ugh, Just like in real life, your character has zero street smarts," Julie sighed shaking her head, "We're doomed!"

"Can I roll for a hidden power?" Heidi looked up at Maxim.

"I'll allow it, Healing Mages do get a hidden power, as a last resort," Maxim handed Heidi a 5 sided die "5 means the power you have is unnaturally strong and one means it's weak sauce."

Heidi rolled the die, "Ha! 5, I'm the strongest one here!"

"Oi-what?!" Julie growled, turning to Heidi, "No, I am."

"Well," Diesel held up their stats cards, "When you compare stats, Julie, Heidi's are higher than yours by like 11."

"How is that even possible?"

"While you were looking at weapons with the biggest boom factor," Heidi sniffed, "I was looking at items and powerups that would aid in my stats, I made sure to choose items that would make me strong."

"Shit...well, let's get back to the game!"

The Healer opened her mouth and said, looking at the two warriors, "I want to be a healer with big boobies!"

"HEIDI! YOU SHOULD SAID THAT DURING CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!" Julie shook her sister.

"Can I roll?"

"….I'll allow it, don't know why," Maxim sighed, as Heidi rolled the die, "Hmm, your character will have big boobies, but will knock things down with them, gonna have to add a +2 clumsy factor."

"Dagnabit…."

_The healer, with the rather large chest, looked to her fellow teammates and said, "I've not read any ill intent from the merchant, it will be safe for us to go inside."_

_With that declaration, the three head into the cave, their adventure begins….._

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

_"Ugh! Spiders, I hate spiders," Heidi the Healer wailed as Badass the Bomber rained down fire and brimstone on the spider's nest, "McCool Spell, save meh!"_

_"Kind of busy at the moment," McCool Spell wheezed out as he dodged a giant spider's leg, "I call upon the goddess of destruction, rain down your fire rain on these creatures!"_

_The cave lit up with white light and-_

"You gotta roll for that one," Maxim pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and looked at his son, "God Magic is volatile and downright dangerous,"

"Crap," Diesel tossed a handful of dice and sighed as the number was okay, not good, or bad, but okay, "I'll take that!"

"Oh, don't forget, you have the magic tuner we found in a crack at the bottom of the cave lake, multiplies your power for each successful roll you do, up to 10 times, you're on your ninth roll, do it's at nine times," Julie hummed, looking down at the stats, "Can we roll to combine the god magic and my bombs?"

"Lower than a 5 and you'll destroy the room your in and send all 3 of you into different areas of the cave." Maxim finished his beer and cracked his neck.

"Shit, I rolled a 3, we're boned!"

With the combination of god magic and bombs, the spider nest is in ashes but our three heros fall , separated from one another.

"Roll, there are seven levels left of this cave," Maxim watched as the kids picked up a 7 sided die and rolled, "Oh…Julie, level 9, another water lake, but this one is filled with man eating sirens. Diesel, level 8, you have to fight a giant 3 headed dog. And Heidi, level 12, final level, where the boss monster resides but the great treasure is there as well."

"Ugh…" Diesel groaned.

_The Healing Mage found herself at the mercy of the true cave boss monster, a creature that had once been man, but, in his quest to get more power, killed 1000 demons and fused with their magic-_

"Roll to make him hot."

"WHAT?"

"I'll allow it, has to be a perfect 20."

"HA! 20, he's a dreamboat," Heidi cooed.

"Heidi, what about me? The handsome Elf, McCool Spell."

"Roll to change Diesel's name to McDeadman."

"Julie!"

"I'll allow it, 18 or better."

"Ha! A 19, name changed!"

"Anyways back to the game!"

_The hot man monster trained his eyes on the healing mage and summoned her to him with his powerful magic. He looked at her fearful amber eyes, leaned in closer to-_

"Roll to make him kiss me."

"Okay, 3 or better."

"WHAT SUCH LOW NUMBERS?"

"5! Ha! Roll to make him fall in love with me."

"15 or better."

"…17! Roll to marry me and give me the treasure!"

"That's going to be rolled on the 30 sided die and you have to get 28 or better."

"Hnn…." Heidi rolled the die, "WHOOP Perfect 30!"

"Bonus multiplier, he's utterly devoted to you." Maxim looked over to Heidi.

"YES! I want him to save the rest of the team, give us the treasure, help us out of the cave and join our party as our strong man/ my husband."

"What is wrong with you?" Julie asked her sister.

"Since you rolled a 30, this is all allowed, the hot Man Monster joins your team, saves the rest of the party and you two live happily as man and wife, this adventure concludes for the night," Maxim closed the book, "It's 3AM, go to bed."

"I didn't even get to use my bombs properly," Julie moaned but yawned, "Tomorrow, I will!"

"Yeah, let's play again tomorrow!"

Maxim looked at the children and smiled brightly, "It warms my heart to see you all excited for this game! Tomorrow your quest continues on!"

TBC….

* * *

What a good way to spend a rainy weekend! Smell Ya later!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13, Enjoy!

Warning: mentions of sexual situations, nothing serious, sensitive topic!

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Enjoy

* * *

Two and A Half Women, oh...and Carlos

Chapter 13

Teenage Dream

* * *

"They didn't see you sneak out, did they?" Diesel asked Heidi as she walked up to the boy and sat beside him in the grass, "You know how Julie gets."

"No, they didn't see anything," Heidi whispered, grabbing Diesel's hand and leaning against him, "And Julie snuck into the wine cabinet, she's drunk as a skunk."

"Good," Diesel turned to Heidi and then leaned in whispering, "I've been trying to do this for ages, Heidi. Thank goodness our parents decided to rent a cabin by the lake, together, we can sneak out, and kiss."

"Y-yeah, you're my boyfriend, after all and you haven't kissed me even once," She pouted but then she looked at him and bit her lip, "Kiss me now?"

"With pleasure!" Diesel chuckled and then leaned in, his lips pressing against her lips.

They kissed like that for a bit before they pulled apart, Heidi's breath coming out in pants and Diesel's cheeks hot. Heidi licked her lips and asked, "Kiss me again?"

"Y-yeah."

With each new kiss, the kisses were deeper and deeper and before Heidi knew it, she was laying in the grass with Diesel on top of her, one of her legs wrapped around his thigh.

"Do you want to go further?" Heidi whispered, looking up at Diesel, "I-I don't mind, I want my first time to be with you."

"I bought condoms," Diesel smiled, "We can go further, if you want to."

"Okay…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Was it suppose to hurt?" Heidi groaned, crossing her thigh but uncrossing them quickly, "I'm so sore!"

"Did you skip that sex ed class? Yeah, it hurts a bit for you, muscles that aren't in use were in use," Diesel sighed looking down at Heidi and sitting up, "They say only after-"

Diesel looked down at Heidi, his face pale, "Shit….the condom broke."

"What?" Heidi sat up and looked down as well, "I-it shouldn't be a problem, right? It should be fine, I was on my period a few weeks ago."

Diesel sat back on his hunches and grabbed his shirt and put it on, "We should tell our parents."

"And die?!" Heidi whispered, scared, "You know how Papi and Julie feel about us being together, if they found out we just had sex, we're going to be grounded for years!"

"Shit, you're right, it'll be fine," Diesel smiled weakly and then leaned in and kissed Heidi deeply, "Wanna come back out again tomorrow night? I'll use some other condoms."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan!" Heidi smiled, her thoughts now clear of any worries, "Maybe next time I'll sit in your lap."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Ugh," Heidi groaned, throwing up once more before leaning against the bathroom wall, panting, tears in her eyes, "I wish this would stop."

She closed her eyes and ran a shaky hand over her face. This bug was ridiculous she had been throwing up for the last few weeks and sometimes it was the smell of certain foods that did her in. She ran a shaky hand over her face and then stood up on shaky legs, flushed the toilet, rinsed her mouth out and left the bathroom. She made her way back to her office and sat down, closing her eyes and slamming her head on her desk. These papers weren't going to edit themselves now, were they?

"Oi, sis, I got a three hour block between my lecture, wanna go get-" Julie walked into Heidi's office and then paused, looking at her younger sister, "Heidi, you okay, chick?"

"I haven't been feeling so good," Heidi sat up and looked at Julie, her face drawn, "I've been throwing up for the past 40 minutes."

"Yeah, you look like shit," Julie walked over to Heidi and ran a hand over her forehead, "No fever, you should tell Steph, when she comes and gets you, how long you've been feeling like this?"

"It started two weeks after we came back from vacation," Heidi looked up at her sister, "I thought maybe I caught a bug, a really bad bug that won't leave…"

"Huh, you do anything during the trip? Swim in the lake when it was cold? Run outside naked?" Julie raised an eyebrow.

"No all I did-" Heidi paused, her eyes widening, "Oh-oh-oh no."

"Heidi, what in the hell? What's wrong?" Julie sat down beside her sister and wrapped an arm around her, "You can tell me."

"Promise me you won't get mad ("I promise, squirt,")….you asked if I done anything at the cabin," Julie nodded her head, "I did…I had sex with Diesel, the condom broke."

Heidi turned to Julie, who looked at her with wide eyes, and a wider smile on her face, "J-julie?"

"He-he knocked you up?" Julie's smile got even wider, her eyes more crazed, "Did you just say that he got you pregnant?"

"I-I don't know, maybe, I need to take a test!" Heidi stuttered as Julie stood up, her hands trembling, "J-Julie, you promised not to get mad!"

"I'm not mad, Heidi, I'm…I'm…" Julie started, her smile even wider, "I'M PISSED! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR KNOCKING UP MY 14 YEAR OLD SISTER!"

"W-we don't know, Julie, wait! WAIT!" Heidi grabbed Julie and held her tight, "Wait, let me take a test and we'll go from there!"

Julie turned to Heidi and then crouched in front of her, looking at her face. Her poor sister, living with permanent side affects for being a premature baby, having more book smarts than street smarts and now this, possibly (100 percent most likely pregnant.) Julie's heart broke at the tears in her sister's eyes and she hugged her tightly, "I'll go buy the test, we'll figure it out, okay?"

"Okay, let's go get that test…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"So…" Julie looked at her sister, "You gonna tell them, or am I?"

"No, I-I need more time to think," Heidi looked down at the test with blurry vision, "It's not everyday your 14 year old daughter gets pregnant, right?"

"Mhmm, grab your things, I'm stuffing you with junk food and then we'll go see the University Doctor," Julie grabbed her sister's hand, "We'll figure things out!"

"Why aren't you rubbing this in my face, the perfect Brainiac, knocked up." Heidi grabbed her bag and jacket, following Julie out of her office and locking.

"You'd do the same thing for me, if I was in your shoes, kid," Julie smiled, "And besides, us sisters have to stick together, right?"

"Thanks Sis," Heidi hugged her sister and let herself be led out the building.

TBC…

* * *

Julie's sweet, when she's older, how's Carlos going to take the news, oof! Smell ya later


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, enjoy

Warnings: Same as yesterday's chapter

Disclaimer in chapter 1, enjoy!

* * *

Two and A Half Women, oh...and Carlos

Chapter 14

Teenage Dream Pt. 2

* * *

"What, you're what?!" Carlos looked at Heidi, with wide eyes, "Pregnant?! W-when did this happen?!"

"….At the cabin," Heidi squirmed, her eyes lowered to the floor, "D-diesel and I…we had sex. The condom broke an-"

"Dios," Carlos whispered, looking at the child before him, "Heidi, wha-wha-" he was at a loss for words and it had been so long since he was lost for words. He ran a hand through his hair and then turned away from Heidi.

"Don't be mad at me Papi," Heidi grabbed at her father's hand and squeezed it, "Don't kill Diesel either!"

Carlos looked over to Heidi and sighed, sitting down on the couch and pulling Heidi into his lap, "I'm not mad, Bella, disappointed, yes, but mad no. It's good that you and Diesel thought about practicing safe sex, though at an early age, but-why didn't you come to us afterwards?"

"We were scared, I know how you and Julie feel about Diesel and, if you knew what we had been doing the whole two weeks at the cabin-"

"You and Thaddeus, were having sex the whole time we were at the cabin?" Carlos looked down at his daughter, stunned.

"I-yes," Heidi sighed, looking away, "I know-I know, it was wrong."

"Sex isn't wrong, but you two are way too young to be doing it," He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"…and pretty much everyday since then too," Heidi whispered, her cheeks hot, "Sometimes…it just happens."

"Oh Dios," Carlos groaned, closing his eyes, "I promise I won't kill him but we're going to have to get together and talk about this…."

"Yeah," Heidi whispered, "I knew you were going to say that…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You have choices, you know," Stephanie told Heidi kindly, hugging her tightly to her, "I know you're a smart girl, you have loads of degrees but you're still a child."

Heidi hugged Stephanie back and looked up at her, "You're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you, but I'm mad at this situation, perhaps, if Carlos and Julie weren't so…adamant about you and Diesel not being together, when you two started fooling around the first time, you most likely would have come to us about the broken condom and you wouldn't be where you are now."

"Maybe," Heidi sighed, "But, it's a couple weeks late for that now, right?"

"What did the doctor at Princeton say?" Stephanie leaned back against the headboard of the bed and placed a hand on Heidi's knee.

"I'm..5 weeks along and she gave me some medicine for the morning sickness," Heidi looked out the window, "Mom…I'm scared, what should I do?"

"I don't know," Stephanie sighed, hugging Heidi to her, "I do know that I'll be here for you."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The family talk drained Heidi more than she wanted it to. Diesel was shocked, as was Maxim. There was discussions about the two of them, Heidi's pregnancy. What were they to do? They couldn't even drive. They weren't prepared to be parents.

Heidi watched as the adults spoke quietly, and then loudly. They were frustrated, of course, but this was draining Heidi. She just wanted an answer. What was she to do now? What did Diesel want? What did their parents want?

"It's okay, Heidi, whatever happens, I'll be with you," Diesel had reassured her, hugging her gently, "I know you have some choices, we have choices.."

This was all too much for her.

"Heidi wouldn't be in this boat if-" Carlos started but Heidi stood up and said, "I don't want to be here, right now."

"This is an important talk," Maxim looked over to the girl.

"I-I want to go somewhere else now," Heidi was not going to cry, "I don't want to be here now!"

"This is your future, you need to know-"

"I'm leaving now," Heidi turned and walked out the dining room and out of the house. She didn't care where she went, as long as it was away from the adults.

She was walking down the sidewalk, when a sleek, soft pink car pulled up beside her. The window lowered and the person in the car, leaned over to the side and said, "Hop in, kid."

Heidi looked at the person and then sighed, closing her eyes and then hopping into the car, "Gonna take me back to the house, Aunt Brittany?"

"Nope, let's go to my studio, eat pizza and not bring up this train wreck we call life," Brittany smiled at her niece, "I heard pregger women like pizza."

Heidi looked at her aunt and then smiled and said, "Most of us do, though, no onions, they make me sick."

"Gotcha."

* * *

Aunt Brittany is here, and she's jumping in as well! But...what does she have to say to Heidi?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, enjoy!

Warnings: Same as before from chapter 13 and 14

Disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

Two And A Half Women, Oh...And Carlos

Chapter 15

Teenage Dream Pt. 3

* * *

"My future, that's what they were talking about," Heidi pushed her empty plate away and looked at her aunt, "Like…they were arguing about what to do with me, like I was a burden!"

"You have three doctorates and are a member of the faculty at Princeton," Brittany finished her glass of wine and poured herself another one, "Your future is set, sometimes, Carlos and Steph can forget about all that stuff."

"They do that though," Heidi looks up at Brittany as her eyes soften, "They do it because you're smarter than them, you can take care of yourself, when you need to, they're scared you won't need them soon, once you hit 18, I'm sure Princeton is going to ship you off to some European country, set you up in a lab and then soon, we'll have to travel to France of Spain to visit you."

"They have Julie," Heidi argued weakly.

"Who is almost 19, is in her 3rd year at Princeton and is on her way to becoming an adult with a promised job at my father's company," Brittany sipped her wine, "Let's be real here, you and Julie, you don't need your parents, you two are quite strong. It scares Carlos and Stephanie to not be needed by you anymore."

"Guess that makes sense," Heidi sighed, looking over to her aunt and smiled, "Thanks, but...I need to know what I'm going to do, I know my choices, but….which one is right for me?"

Brittany was silent for a moment but then she got up, walked over to her desk and opened one of the doors on it and pulled out a picture. She walked back over to Heidi and said, "Here, look at this."

Heidi took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of two girls, in a hospital, one girl was lying in the bed, asleep, hooked up to wires, monitors while the other girl rested on the side, her hand holding the other girl's limp hand.

"Who are these girls?" Heidi looked up at Brittany.

"The sleeping girl on the side of the bed is your mom, your birth mom and the girl in the bed is me," Heidi's eyes flew over to Brittany, who was looking at one of dresses, eyes dark.

"Aunt Brittany?"

"I was young once, too," She looked over to Heidi, with no smile on her face, "I made dumb choices, so many dumb choices…" She sighed and ran a hand over her face, "I got pregnant at 16, Heidi."

"….You did?" Heidi looked over to Brittany, who nodded her head.

"I did, I was young, dumb and in love with a 21 year old man, who promised me the world. A world that no one could know about," Brittany looked over to Heidi smiling, "One of Grandpa's Newton friend had a son, I was 15 at the time and he said that he was crazy about me, I was an idiot, I followed his every word, thinking that he loved me back."

Brittany grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it, "Used me like a fiddle. Grooming, is what Daddy said he was doing to me, making me perfect for him. The more he played me….the more I fell, until it felt like I couldn't get back up."

"But then…he made me get back up," Heidi tilted her head at Brittany, "He got me pregnant and when I told him, he-he shattered me into 1,000 pieces. Told me that I had only been good for practicing, I wasn't loveable, I was just…something he could throw away."

"I had to do something, but I was too ashamed to tell my dad and sister. I asked around and someone pointed me to a woman who could take care of things, in her kitchen. She only charged me 80 dollars and it was the most unimaginable pain I ever went through. I almost died later on, stumbled home, bleeding heavily. Turns out the things she used weren't the cleanest, got sepsis in my uterus a few days later and coded in the ER. Fell into a coma for a month."

Heidi covered her mouth, looking at her aunt with horror.

"I told my dad everything about the bo-no man, what he did, what I did, never seen him so angry," Brittany laughed, tears in her eyes, "But that anger wasn't directed at me, it was to the man, it was to himself as well. The fact that his own child was too afraid to go to him for help-"

Brittany turned to Heidi, "Carlos is feeling that anger now, and it's in no way shape or form directed at you."

"He said that as much, Aunt Brittany," Heidi rested her head in her hand, "Aunt Brittany, why did you tell me this?"

"Because, let's be real here, Stephanie, Natalie, Carlos, Maxim…never had to deal with a teenage pregnancy, Julie is a lesbian," Brittany chuckled, "You want help, you needed to talk to someone who's gone through it, now, do you want an answer to that question?"

"…Yes…"

"You're 14, going on 15, you're pregnant with another 14 year old's kid," Brittany pulled her legs up on her couch, "What's the most logical thing you can do here?"

"…..I'm not ready to be a mother," Heidi whispered, her eyes big, the reality of it all hitting her, "Aunt Brittany, I'm scared, I'm not ready for this, but the few logical choices I have…if I did them, would that make me a bad person."

"No, it would make you human," Brittany was serious, "Forget what the world thinks, opinions are like assholes, everyone has them, do what's best for you, Your dad, Stephanie….they're not living your life and they never will."

"I-I see," Heidi looked down at the picture in her hands and sighed, "Aunt Brittany…whatever choice I make, will you be there for me?"

"Of course, kiddo," Brittany smiled, and hugged her niece tightly.

"If I don't terminate the pregnancy, would be willing to adopt our child?"

"…Come again?"

"I want you to adopt our child," Heidi was sure of herself, "I want you and Uncle Lester to be their parents. I know you can't have children, and I know you would be one hell of a mom, and if I give birth, I want this baby to have a mother and a father who can raise them properly."

Brittany looked down at her niece and sighed, "Way to make a woman's heart melt, Heidi," she wiped a tear away from her eye, "Shit, if you decide to not end the pregnancy, I'll adopt them, just have to talk to Lester. We've been talking about adoption anyways, so…kill two birds with one stone, right?

"Thanks Aunt Brittany," Heidi smiled up, "I feel better now."

"Good."

TBC…

* * *

A reviewer suggested that Aunt Brittany should adopt their child and I went with it-ish...you see. Smell Ya later!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, enjo-I don't know, you might not enjoy this one, the music I was listening to influenced this chapter. A Long chapter but it was worth it!

Warnings: Sensitive topics, lots of them and angst, downright angst

Disclaimer in chapter 1

From Heidi's POV because her POV is very important for this chapter. Extremely so.

* * *

Two And A Half Women, Oh...and Carlos

Chapter 16

Teenage Dream Pt. 4 (Dreams Do End)

* * *

It was supposed to be a happy moment. I thought…I thought the choice I made, it was supposed to have a happy ending. I choose the most logical path, didn't I?

Then why does it feel like the path I chose was the worst path to choose?

I decided to continue the pregnancy to full term and let Aunt Brittany adopt the baby. Papi and Mom were relieved with my choice. Just like me, they knew that Diesel and I were not equipped to take care of a child, even with their support.

Diesel told me that no matter choice I made, he would be there for me and support me. He's been at my side throughout this and is still here now. I think I'm going to marry him one day.

Julie was happy with the choice I made. She was excited to be an aunt but she knew, just like everyone else, that I wasn't ready for this, I'm not ready to be a mother.

But Aunt Brittany was.

I made sure that she and Uncle Lester went to check ups with me, to make sure that they knew I was taking care of myself. They wanted to go, they wanted to make sure that I was fine. It was a win-win situation. They would get a child, and I would be at peace with my choices.

"I'm concerned about some of the results from your recent pap smear tests, I'm sending you to a specialist.."

That sentence from my doctor started a domino effect that would change all our lives.

Papi and Diesel went with me to specialist, who took a look at the results of my tests and said in a low voice that some of the cells in were cancerous, they were going to have to do a biopsy. Papi and I knew that cancer ran in my birth mother's family. Julie started getting screened at 16 and the doctor said that once I was 16, I would start getting screened too.

Papi and I weren't that shocked about the was straight up devastated. I tried to assure him that I had had a high chance of getting cancer because of my family history. He held me and cried, blaming himself that I was now having to fight cancer whilst being pregnant. He didn't know that I was at risk for cancer, it wasn't his fault, but how could I convince him otherwise?

Papi and Stephanie stuck close to me even more now, making sure I didn't go without. Stephanie was scared but Papi was terrified. He lost his wife to cancer and now he was scared to lose me. I couldn't die, I wasn't going to die.

Things got even more complicated for me and my baby.

I was now in a high risk pregnancy, which was now even more high risk because of the news the doctor gave me, a week after my biopsy. We had just started to discuss cancer treatment when I got another whammy tossed at my face.

"We have another serious problem," The Doctor was looking hard at me, "This problem is out of my area, I called the National Institute of Health on the matter."

"W-what's wrong?" I looked at the specialist, and then to Aunt Brittany, who looked just as grim as me. You only go to the National Institute of Health for oddities.

"The cancer has spread," She looked at us, "And not where you think it would, we took a sample from the fetus, and found cancerous cells as well."

I was horrified and yet, curious with this declaration. How was it that the cancer I had spread to the baby I was carrying?

Not only was I going to Baltimore to be a patient, I was going as a student as well. I wanted to know how, I want to fix this.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

In the end, it was Aunt Brittany, Diesel and I who went to live in Baltimore, in a house provided to us by the NIH. They were just as curious as I was and assured Papi and Maxim that Diesel and I would be treated fabulously and that Diesel would be educated and fast tracked to graduate from High School. I spent most of my time in the research hospital, studying what I could on cancers, pregnancies and the methods that cancer spread.

I started treatment for my cancer there as well, chemotherapy and low level radiation. I was in pain most of the time, side effects to the treatment, but I couldn't let Diesel see that, he was stressed as it was and kept close to me whenever he could. He even started to join me in researching this medical issue as well.

Aunt Brittany, though a famous fashion designer, was a scholar herself and helped me when she could. She was scared for me and when I voiced to her that she might lose her future child to cancer, she looked me straight in the eyes and said.

"If that's the case then I'll accept it, if that means you live."

The three of us would work ourselves to the bone, between treatments, studying and regular life. I had to put in medical leave at the school and Aunt Brittany stopped her life to help me and Diesel. She was finally putting that education she had to use, she told me.

Together, the three of us were writing a thesis, it seemed. By the time I was 6 month pregnant, we had over 1,500 pages of notes, essays and pictures.

By the time I was 6 months pregnant, I got news that my cancer wasn't going away and that it was getting worse and that my baby's cancer was getting worse as well. With that being said, it was decided that when I hit the seven months mark, I would give birth. I was put on bed rest in the hospital and monitored closely.

At least we got a good game of Dungeon Crawler going.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The birthing process was rough. I wanted to stay awake, I wanted to know what was going on but then I had complications and had to go to be put under. When I woke up, I wasn't pregnant and they had taken out the cancerous tumors and parts of my uterus. I was too weak to go see the baby I gave birth to but I asked Diesel how they were.

"We have a little girl," Diesel told me, kissing my forehead, "She's-she's so pretty."

When I pressed for more information, Diesel wouldn't tell me, he would clam up and shake his head, with tears in his eyes. Papi and Stephanie were like that too, everyone was. Why couldn't they tell me?

"She didn't develop properly," Uncle Lester finally told me, sitting beside Aunt Brittany, who held my hand, "She's on life support."

"She's not going to make it, baby," Aunt Brittany looked at me, with tears in her eyes, "Her lungs can't give her the needed oxygen, her brain is under developed, she's-" Aunt Brittany turned away, letting out a small sob, "We're-we're just waiting for you to get better so that you can see her before we do what needs to be done."

It took a week or two after the delivery before I could get up and be wheeled to where my daughter was. Oh…such a bittersweet thing to say. I couldn't hold her, I couldn't speak to her. She just laid there, in the incubator, surrounded by tubing and wires, the only thing keeping her alive. I couldn't touch her. I recalled the picture of me as a premature baby but she-our child, didn't look like that. She looked…alien, though it's cruel of me to say that, my baby didn't look human. Why couldn't I-why couldn't we have found out what happened, why?

"Is she in pain?" I asked softly, resting my hand on the incubator she was in.

"I-I suppose she's not," Diesel looked at the baby, "She didn't cry when she born, she didn't move, they took her away before we could really see her."

If she's on life support, she's not feeling much, she's pretty much nothing and that's what scared me. We couldn't keep her like this, better she go now, without her truly knowing that she was…well-

I leaned against Diesel, looked at our little girl one last time before I nodded my head, "Okay...it's okay, Diesel, we can-we can let her go now."

"Okay," Diesel whispered back and then turned to Aunt Brittany and Lester, "They can-they can turn off the life support now."

No father should say that, no one should say that.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"is this how you felt, when you lost our mom?" I asked Papi, sitting beside him on a bench, "Like…something hollowed out your soul and you can't replace it?"

Papi pulled me close to him and said, "Yes, but I can't imagine your pain, you lost a child, you were faced with things that no child should go through."

"I thought…I thought I was making the right choice," I whispered, "Now, I lost a child, Diesel lost a child, and Aunt Brittany and Uncle Lester lost one too."

"Sometimes, there are things in life we have no control of," Papi told me, "You didn't know you had cancer, you didn't know how bad it was."

Papi looked at the sky and sighed, "Life is a bitch, sometimes."

"That it is," I whispered back, tears in my eyes, "At least she doesn't have to live it."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I want to become a researcher," Diesel looked over to me as I edited the last pages of the research we did in Baltimore, "I want to know why she had to go through what she did, I want to know how we can stop that from happening to other people. So they don't have to suffer like we did."

I looked over to Diesel and grabbed his hand, "This is a start," I motioned to our research paper, "What we've done together, Me, you and Aunt Brittany, we can start to look deeper. We're going to do some gene sequencing too, your genes can be sequenced too, that way, maybe if there's blips in your DNA, we can find it."

"You're not like any other girl, Heidi," He looked at me and then to the paper, "When a pregnant teen gets told that she not only cancer but her baby does as well, usually, they would be crying, but you…you were a part of the process the entire way. Even when you started chem and radiation and were dying. When they did that biopsy, you demanded to stay away during the entire 10-hour operation. And also demanded a mirror to see what they were doing."

"I have to know," I looked down at our notes, our scribbles, our life, "I want to know how I can stop this from happening again."

It's so rare, there's not enough information out there," Diesel sighed, and I nodded my head, "We have loads of info here, though, so it's a start."

I nodded my head, "Yes, it is a start."

"And soon, I'll marry ya."

"You know, you're not like other teenage boys. Most times, they get told they're going to be a father and bolt. You didn't, you stayed with me, through all the pain and tears, you didn't have to."

"You're fucking right I didn't have to, I needed to, she was ours, we wanted a good life for her, no matter how short it was." Diesel turned my face to his, "I'd do it again in a heart beat, if I have to."

I smiled at him and said, "When we're 18, we're getting married."

He laughed at that statement and kissed me.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Now we both can't have kids, and we also have matching scars," I looked over to Aunt Brittany, who sighed and drank her wine in silence, "You know…I-I thought that this would be like a good dream. I got pregnant, my family was supportive, everything was going right, I thought I made all the right choices, did I choose wrong?"

"No, you didn't choose wrong, sometimes," Aunt Brittany looked up at me and smiled, "Reality can be disappointing. You have all these goals and dreams but then, things happen that are out of your hand and you just have to roll with the punches."

"Will I ever feel normal again?" I asked, looking at the woman before me, who seemed to have aged 20 years in the span of 10 months.

"Define normalcy for me, please."

Oh…she had a point.

What is normal?

End.

* * *

I choose to title this little saga Teenage Dream because unlike Katy Perry's song, Teenage Dreams are only that, dreams. Real life can be a bitch.


End file.
